I would say I'm in love
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: A girl who is a daughter of Hercules.. and a beautiful princess who's a second daughter of Sleeping Beauty, who's force into marriage by Queen Leah so her curse would be broken. But she also falls in love with a daughter of Hercules she meets at Once Upon a Dream... a tale of a forbidden lesbian love. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so today I'm going to write a lesbian fanfic of a daughter of Sleeping Beauty and a daughter of Hercules. And basically, before we go ahead and read the story.**

 **I would like to say that there's nothing wrong being gays or lesbians. I think it that gays can't produce a baby's. But some lesbians couples can make baby. But, did they ever heard of "adoption?" They can adopted a child from a orphanage. I hate how people are against gay and lesbian because they can't make baby's. My parents are ok with gay and lesbian couples. I think it that the Bible say that gay and lesbian are the sin and they will end up in hell instead of heaven. Like, bruh, who care what the Bible say. You can't believe everything what it say on the Bible. I don't think Gay and Lesbian are the sin. Heck I don't believe everything what they say on the Bible, I do believe in God but I don't believe everything in** **the Bible, they are bunch of full crap.**

 **What next? Video game is a sin and was made by the devil? Who care and who wrote that bible anyway? God did not make a bible, god can't just write the Bible in heaven and later sent it to us. Someone wrote a bible, it was them not God itself. God want us to be happy. By happy I mean that god want us to be happy who we are. You say that god created us, and love all his children. I was made by God and he love me no matter what. Everyone was created by god and he love all his children. God doesn't care whether people are gays or lesbian. God will take them to heaven.**

 **I get it you don't approve it. In the past I would have done anything for my family approval, and I mean anything. But in this case I don't think I care if I have their approval or not. It's 2018, the future, and I know it's not what you all grew up with but you have to understand that this isn't the world you all grew up in. People are starting to realize that love isn't about gender but what's in a person's heart. You remember how people say that love is a strong word. And it is, love IS a strong word. And love alway will win and defeat the hater and the darkness.**

 **No one in the world should ever be afraid to walk down the street holding the hand of the person they love. All parents should be aware that when they mock or curse gay people, they may be mocking or cursing their own child. Tell me, how you think God will judge others for who they love, and not judge you for hating someone you've never met?**

 **If being gay is a choice, then when did you decide to become straight? I don't understand why people think that having a Gay child means they failed as a parent. Disowning your child means you failed as a parent. People may hate us for being different and not living by society's standards, but deep down, they wish they had the courage to do the same.**

 **Love is a human experience, not a political statement. Someone told us that being gay is wrong because we can't reproduce. Some said, "Well then, let the gays adopt all the kids that the straights abandoned after reproducing."**

 **Being gay is not a crime and it is not a sin. Stop using God to justify your prejudice. Religion is about loving one another. You're just looking for an excuse to hate. Some people are gay. Get over it!**

 **Claiming that someone else's marriage is against your religion is like being angry with someone for eating a donut when you're on a diet. The best day will be when we no longer talk about being gay or straight. It's not a Gay Wedding, it's just a Wedding. Marriage is about love, not gender.**

 **If I could have chosen to be gay or straight, I think I would have simply chosen to be happy. It who I am, you cannot control their life, it their life, not your, you can't choose for them, it their choice and not you. Being gay is like being left handed. Some people are, most people aren't and nobody really knows why. It's not right or wrong, it's just the way things are!**

 **The 'straight agenda' has been 'shoved down my throat' my whole life and I'm still gay and my childhood best friend is Bi-sexual. Trust me, a simple tv show, books, or movie won't affect the children's sexuality, but your homophobia will negatively affect their humanity.**

 **I hate how people's didn't know what make them happy. Boys are not interested in girls and girls are not interested in boys. I am not interested in girls. Why you want us to have boyfriend or girlfriend? It is because you want us to have baby? No, we are not ready to have kids yet. You can't force them to have baby, only they decide whether they want kid or not. They don't know our happiness. They don't know what make us happy. Can't you see what make them happy. Love mean no genders, age(unless kid can fall in love with kid when they are young), race, and region. God want us to be happy with our love. God want us to be proud for who we are.**

 **Stand up for what you believe in, even if it means standing alone, don't let anyone tell you what to do or not what to do, you have everything right to do so, it your dream, your right, your beliefs, and your freedom.**

 **Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, if you don't like f/f story or LGBT fanfic, then don't read it, and please leave and now onto the story:**

Once upon a time, before the Isle of Lost was created, in Kingdom of Rose Beauty. Princess Aurora and Prince Philip were blessed with another beautiful baby girl name Phillippina. Throughout the Kingdom, everyone was happy.

Everyone except Audrey, who was jealous of her little sister. She started to hate her that she was getting all of attention. Sure you think that it what every older siblings does when their siblings get all of attention and some days they'll love their baby siblings. Oh, I'm afraid you're wrong my friend.

Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good Prince Phillip and his princess, Aurora made welcome their life long friends.

The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather.

The three good fairies have come to give her a gift. Each of these magic being bless the infant gifts. No more, no less. Waving her wand, Flora chanted, "My gift shall be a gift of Beauty."

"My gift" said Fauna, "shall be a gift of song."

Merryweather was about to grant her gift when a strong wind blew open the castle door. Lightning flashed, and the evil fairy named Maleficent appeared, surrounded by green flame.

Everyone in castle was absolutely terrifying and absolutely shock to see Maleficent, alive. Everyone was in shock that they thought that she was gone for good but she's still alive that nobody know how could she still alive.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, Queen Leah. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel. I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." She said with a wicked smile.

Queen Leah glare at her. "You're not welcome here." She said.

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." Maleficent said as she about to leave.

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" said Aurora as her mother glare at her. "Aurora!" She huff.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." Maleficent said as the three fairies protect the cradle.

"Listen well, all of you!" Maleficent began to cast her spell. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her."

"That's a lovely gift." Princess Aurora fearful of what Maleficent's "Gift" will hold next. "But please don't do this." Maleficent presses her finger to her lips.

"But… before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which she will *never* awaken!" Maleficent announced.

"Seize that creature!" Queen Leah cried out. But it was too late. Maleficent disappeared in a flash. Laughing cruelly as she went.

"Don't despair, Your Majesties. Merryweather still has *her* gift to give." Flora said as she comfort the royal families.

"Then, she can undo this fearful curse?" Phillip said

"Oh no, sire."

"Maleficent's powers are far too great.

"But she can help." Fauna said as the two fairies push her toward the baby.

"Sweet princess, if through this *wicked* witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick... a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

But Aurora and Phillip, still fearful of their youngest daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.

 **And that was Chapter first. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Many years later, the lovely princess grow beautiful, she inherited her mother look, with sunshine golden blonde hair, rose-red lips, violet eyes, and a beautiful singing voice. Like her mother, Phillippina is a kind, elegant, sophisticated, and gentle person as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, she is seen as a slightly naive and carefree young girl as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. Phillippina is very loyal to her family. But she sometimes, have her father, personality, brave and heroism. On the other hand, she appears to be fairly easy going.

Chad try to get her together with him and Phillippina didn't like the way Chad treat to her, he see her as his trophy girlfriend. She want someone who is sweet and takes his time to listen and understand her. Someone she can feel at home with. When she's around the someone she doesn't wanna be nervous, she wants to feel comfortable to say or do anything, even if it seems embarrassing. But little did everyone know, that she's actually a lesbian.

She and her mother do spent time in the woods with her mom animal friends except Audrey because she didn't go and want to get her dress to get dirty and that was until Queen Leah ban her and her mother from going to the forest. She and her father do spent time fencing together. She was taught of how to use a sword by her father, Phillip. She sometimes visit the three good fairies in the forest.

But her grandmother Queen Leah think that fencing isn't proper for the princess. Queen Leah try to teach her about being a PROPER princess. By this fact, Phillippina doesn't like other girls who's acting like proper princesses of that time and only told her that it isn't proper for a princess. She always gets mad when she hears people say that the proper princess can't fight or the proper princess can't do this and that. She just doesn't care and she like to do her way.

She and Audrey didn't get along especially, her sister hate her. Phillippina was a popular girl in school and Audrey isn't. Audrey is a cheerleader of Auradon Prep. and many girls believe that to become popular, you must join the cheer squad. But Phillippina is still popular, it because she help other when they are having trouble with their homework. Volunteer at the nursing home, children hospital, and she donated some of her old toys she didn't need and clothes that doesn't fit her anymore to the children of the Isle of lost. She join fencing club for girl.

And she's a top honors in science and she have a lot of trophies in her room from the science competition and science fair. She alway dream to become a scientist when she grown up but her grandmother say that it isn't proper for the princess. Her grandmother alway bragging about who would want to marry a princess who's interested of science.

In Phillippina room, she was wearing a waist skirt and it is handmade in a cotton pink, white and burgundy diamond shapes medium weight with a sheen drapes beautifully, blue flat shoe and she was sitting down in the chair holding a golden rock while holding a magnifying glass in her hand. Surrounding her deck was a scientific books, notebook, pen, and rocks until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Phillippina said, a blond woman enter the room. "Mom, perfect timing. I classified this as iron pyrite. Pretty, but not considered valuable. Commonly known as "fools gold"."

"Well done sweetie," Aurora said as Phillippina look at her feeling something is wrong. "Mother, is something wrong?"

"Queen Leah sent me to fetch you and bring you into her study." She said as Phillippina put her stuffs down as they both leave.

Phillippina was having a pretty okay day when she was escorted to Queen Leah's office by her mother. She have a strange feel but she cannot put her finger into it. She heard her mother knocking on the door as she heard her grandmother saying "come in." Once they were in Queen Leah's office, Phillippina saw her father, her sister, and then was immediately shock to see Chad in there with his parents.

"Princess Phillippina, please know how happy I am that your grandmother allowed me to come into this castle and to be with a such a beautiful princess like you to be my bride." Chad smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it as he looked straight to Phillippina, she snap her hand out as she wipe it. "Excuse me!? I'm your bride? What's going on?!" Phillippina exclaimed.

"Phillippina, a proper princess don't raise their voice like that." Queen Leah said with a serious face. "He's your fiancé, you are going to have to be spending some time Prince Chad even at Auradon Prep. He will proposal to you on your 16th birthday and he will kiss you so that way, the curse will be broken." Queen Leah explain.

"You want me to marry him, don't you?" Phillippina answered and looked towards her parents, quite glumly. For years there had been no talk of her marrying anyone, her parents had never promised her to any kind of man. Now, they were saying that she had to marry him so that the curse will be broken.

"It's the only way Phillippina," her father answered and sighed slightly. He didn't like this any more than Phillippina did. She was still his daughter, and he still loved her. He wanted for her to be happy but, he knew that it a only way to break Maleficent curse.

"What if I say no?" Phillippina looked up towards her parents and tried to put on a brave face, when inside she was screaming and kicking to be free what that kind of situation. Her heart was begging her to run away, and never look back but, she knew that she had to stay.

"I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice Phillippina. You will do exactly what I said. A proper princess must marry a prince!"

"What about Belle? Or Cinderella? They weren't even born as a princess, and yet end up marry a prince! I want to marry whomever I love." Phillippina argue her grandmother.

"Absolutely not!" Queen Leah slam her fist on the deck. "You foolish girl, you will marry him and that final!" She yell. Phillippina storm out of the room as she heard her grandmother calling out her name but she ignored it and Phillippina ran out of the castle and into the stable, she climb on one of her horse name Rosie. She hop on and her horse galloping out the stable and into the forest. Phillippina had been known to try and escape whenever she could to visit her three aunts.

She feel a wind blowing her sunshine golden hair and just let Rosie gallop a few around the grass area, before she came to a stop. She got off and she stomp over to the lake and kick some rocks.

"I cannot believe this!" Phillippina yell as she stomping back and forth. "They have arranged my marriage to Chad! That not-handsome-charming Prince! If I recalled, he use his charm to get girl to do his homework and date then if they're done with it! I can't believe he's going to be my husband and he will kiss me on my 16th birthday to break a curse!" Phillippina continues to brag and brag to herself.

Just then, her animal friends came out to see what's wrong. The blue bird flew in front of her. "Oh hey there, it been a long time hasn't?" She said as she pet the blue bird. It been a long since she was ten year old, her mother took her to the forest to play with her mom animal friends. But that was until Queen Leah forbid her and her mother to go into the forest saying that it isn't proper for the princess to go to the forest.

"Why don't we all go for a nice walk to cold me down for a bit?" The animals nodded their head agreeing as they began to walk as Phillippina sing.

"Oh dear, why did she still treat me like a child" he said it himself. "Who?" said the owl. "Who? Oh, Queen Leah. She want me to become a proper princess. I know I suppose not to speak with strange. But you know something? I fool 'em, I has met someone." Philippine giggle.

"Who? Who? Who?" The animal get more and more excited as she tell the story. "Oh, a girl." She smiley answered. "Well, she's tall, muscular and… and so romantic. Oh, we walk together, and talk together. And just before we say our goodbye. She wrap around me, lift my chin up and her face carefully almost forward me. And then..." the animal were so excited to see what happen next. "I wake up." She sad.

The animal sink their head. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen her so many time." And then, the chipmunk, suddenly saw a blue jean jacket, brown shoe, and a red cap, on the tree branch.

The five animals has a plan, they run forward into a cloth and put it on to luma. Little did they know, a girl was behind the tree saw that they took her cloth.

Phillippina was sitting on the tree branch petting a squirrel head. A animal saw something behind her. Phillippina turn around and saw the owl wearing a cloth. Pretend to be a her girl.

"Why, it my dream girl" she giggle. "Your majesty." She bow. "You know, I'm not supposed to speak with stranger. But we met before".

Phillippina:

I know you,

I walked with you once

upon a dream

I know you,

the gleam in your eyes

is so familiar a gleam

Phillippina started to dance with her dream girl.*

Phillippina:

Yet I know it's true

that visions are seldom

all they seem

But if I know you,

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once,

the way you did once upon a dream

A girl saw Phillippina dancing with a animal and smile while humming. And decided to join in.*

Phillippina:

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the-

girl:

-the way you did once upon a dream.

"Oh!" Phillippina surprised, she saw a girl who is almost taller than her, her arms are muscular and she's wearing a orange shirt with sleeves rolled up and a shirt collar. blue roll up jean, and her hair was orange and her style was Brushed Up Undercut. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to frighten you." She apology. "Oh no it wasn't that, It's just that you're a a..." she tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held by her. "A stranger?" She ask.

"Hmm-hmm," Phillippina nodded her head.

"But don't you remember? We've met before!"

"W-We have?

"Of course?" She replied with a smile. "You say it yourself: Once Upon a Dream."

Girl:

I know you,

I walked with you

once upon a dream

I know you,

the gleam in your eyes

is so familiar a gleam

Phillippina and a girl started dancing while a choirs can be hear in the background.*

Choirs:

I know it's true

that visions are seldom

all they seem

But if I know you,

I know what you'll do

They stop dancing as they walk over a tree and a girl lift Phillippina up on a tree bench and she hop next to her, warp her arm around and Phillippina head is resting on her shoulder and a girl head is resting on Phillippina head as they stare at the view where they can see a castle.*

Choirs:

You'll love me at once,

the way you did once upon a dream.

"Who are you? What's your name?" A girl ask her as they look at each other.

"Hmm? Oh! My name! Why, it's Phillippina, but you can call me Pina. I'm a daughter of Sleeping Beauty, maybe you heard about her?" Phillippina replied.

"I have, my name's Helen, I'm a daughter of Hercules." She said as they shake their hand. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Helen, did you go Auradon Prep?" Pina ask.

"Yeah, I went to that school."

"Well, perhap if you could give me your phone number so we could text and call we each other some time and time?" Phillippina said as she blush. "Yeah sure," she said as she Phillippina give her her phone and Helen type down her phone number and give it back after she finish it.

"Well, I gotta go, my parents probably worry sick." She said as she say goodbye to her and rush off into the forest toward her horse. As she rode off with her horse to the castle.

She enter the mains entrance where her sister Audrey is waiting for her looking very mad. "Where have you been!?! You embarrassed our grandmother front of everyone in her study! She told you that you're forbidden to… are you even listening to me?!" Phillippina ignore her older sister as she continues walking upstairs without a words as Audrey huff as she walk away.

She went into her room and change into her nightgown, she took out her box that was under a loose floorboard underneath her desk where her science work are. She took out his diary and hop on his bed. She began to write her diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today in the afternoon, I was studying the golden rock and I wrote down in my notebook, that was until my mother my room. I told her about my study as she seem to be happy. She told me that my grandma, Queen Leah, want me to come to her study. So I did as my mother escorted me to her study. When I enter her study, I found my dad, my older sister, and you better not believe who's also there. Chad and his parents. I was absolutely shock to see him here. I didn't want him to be my boyfriend because he was just a spoiled, pompous brat. No respect for anyone, especially not girls. He thinks he's better than everyone else because of who his parents are._

 _And then he kiss my hand and saying that how happy he's that my grandmother allowed him to come into this castle and be such a beautiful princess to be Chad bride. I was absolutely shock, my grandmother explain to me that I will engage to Chad on my birthday so that way the curse will be broken! I ran out of the room, ran to the stable, got on my horse, and rode into the forest where I was forbin because my grandmother say it not proper for a princess to go to the dirty wood. Huh! I hate her so much! Sure she's my grandma but she give no respect to me and everybody else! Except my older sister Audrey, because she was proper princess._

 _Anyway, I met my animal friends in the forest, so we took a little walk and then, I rest for a bit and then, I told them about my dream. It's a girl. Well, she's tall, muscular and… and so romantic. Oh, we walk together, and talk together. And just before we say our goodbye. She wrap around me, lift my chin up and her face carefully almost forward me. And then… I wake up. Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen her so many time. And then, my animal friends dress up as my dream girl, so I sing and dance and that was until a girl jump and decided to join in. She did spook me a little bit as she apologized to me. She's almost taller than me, her arms are so muscular and strong and she's wearing a orange tank top, blue roll up jean, and her hair was orange and her style was Brushed Up Undercut._

 _She began to sing as we began to dance. My heart was beating fast, and have a strange feeling. We stop and sit on the trees branch. She lift me up as she hop on and sit next to me as she wrap her arm around my shoulder as my head is resting her shoulder and her head is resting on my head. She ask what's my name, so I told her and she told me her name. Her name's Helen, she's the daughter of Hercules. We both go to Auradon Prep and I give her my phone as she type down her phone number. We say our goodbye as I left. Perhaps I've found my true love…_

Phillippina close her journal and put it back into the box and put it under a loose floorboards underneath her desk. She hop back into her bed and pull her bed cover sheet over her and snuggle and she look at the window and saw a beautiful moon and star.

"Goodnight my love, sweet dream," and now, Phillippina have finally sleep off to her wonderful dream.

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

And so the next day, Phillippina went to Auradon Prep as she is wearing a white shirt with blue vest, a blue tulle, a blue Mary Jane shoes, and a white stocking. She was sitting on regal metal table which was green. She was reading a science book.

"Hey Phillippina" Chad suddenly greet Phillippina. "Oh hey Chad" Phillippina greet back in annoying way and continuing reading a book. "What are you doing?" Chad ask. "Reading" she replied.

Chad rudely snap a book out of her hand and flipping through Phillippina's book and say "How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Phillippina sigh as she floded her arms. "Well, some people use their imagination. And might I have my book back please?" She politely ask Chad to give her science book back. But Chad simply thrown her book and landed in the puddle of mudd.

"You know," Chad began to said. "It's not right for a princess to read. Soon she starts gettings ideas, and thinking..."

"Chad, you are positively primeval." Phillippina disgusted. "Why, thank you, Phillippina!" Chad take that as a compliment.

Phillippina roll her eye and pick of her book and clean it off. "Now Chad, I must go back to my father." She began to walk away.

"Woah woah woah," he said as he stop in front of her. "How about we walk together as a couple."

"We're not a couple." She said.

"Yet" Chad added.

"I would rather not, I already know you. You're a kind of guy who want a girl to do your homework for you and in exchange, you will date a girl." Phillippina grab her stuff and leave but Chad grab her arm. "Oh come on, you seriously believe that?"

"Yes. I. Do." Phillippina stomp away from Chad.

Phillippina walking down the hall to her locker and then opening her locker as she put her stuffs in and close it.

"Hey princess." Phillippina turn around and saw Helen, she was wearing a white tank shirt, blue jean jacked, a sunglasses, a Cargo jogger pants, and a brown shoes. "Hello Helen, it's nice to see you." Phillippina smile. "So, how was your day?" Helen ask.

"It was good, until Chad suddenly show up to see how was his "bride" doing." Phillippina quote. "Bride? You're his bride?" Helen ask. "It's because my grandmother arranged my marriage to Chad so that way my curse will be broken." Phillippina answer to her.

"Wait, you're curse?" Helen question her. "Yeah you see, before the sun sets on my sixteenth birthday, I will prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which I will *never* awaken. But lucky, Merryweather didn't give me a gift. If through this *wicked* witch's trick, a spindle should my finger prick... a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift she give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy I'll keep. And from this slumber I shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." Phillippina explains everything.

"Woah." Helen woah. "I know right?" Phillippina said as they walk down the hallway together. "So, let me get this straight. Your grandma, arranged your marriage to Chad and he will kiss you so that way your curse will be broken?"

"Yup," Phillippina sigh.

"Bummer," Helen said. "I wish I could kiss you princess." Helen purr into Phillippina ear as Phillippina blush. "I wish I could too." Phillippina whisper her ear as Helen kiss her on the cheek as Phillippina smile.

They began sat in the tree as Helen rest her head on Phillippina lap as Phillippina brush Helen hair with her hand while holding a book with the other.

"Still reading that science book?" Helen ask her as Phillippina look down and smile. "Yup, I love science, it so incredible. When you perform a science experiment, it like art but in a scientist way." She reply.

"You know, you are so cute when you're talking about science you know that?" She said.

"I know I know." Phillippina giggle. "And that too." Helen added with a finger gun and wink at her.

And so, the few minutes later Helen began to ask her. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Phillippina look at her surprise. "O-Oh! W-Well, yes. If that what you want my love." She smile as they were about to kiss until the bell ring. "Well, I will text you later. Got to go to science class right now, my favorite subject. Later my love!" She wave goodbye as Helen wave her back.

 **And that was Chapter three. I'm apologize if this seen short but that's all I can write of. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

At Auradon Prep, there was Phillippina doing her own research of scientific and moping about why her grandmother want to marry Chad for such selfish reasons like her beauty.

She hears someone calling her name outside her balcony. She got concerned about it and asked, "Who's there?" "It's me, Helen." said Helen as she climbs up on the balcony. "What are you doing? Someone could see you!" said Phillippina as she help Helen get on the balcony.

"And guess what I have for you and me." said Helen as she introduces her to her pegasus, it was Slender white pegasus, both blue mane and tail, giant wings on his back. "Is that a Pegasus?" Phillippina asked.

"Yeah, want to go on a ride?" Helen asked. "What?" Phillippina sked. "We can get out of the place and see the world." said Helen. "Is it safe?" Phillippina asked as she pet the Pegasus. "Yeah, if you trust me." said Helen. Phillippina looks at her and asked, "What did you say?" "Do you trust me?" Helen asked as she offers her her hand. "Yes." said Phillippina as she takes Helen's hand and got in the Pegasus.

Then, they fly off as Phillippina yelp as She look down as they already fly really high as Phillippina can see Auradon Prep already from here. And Helen started to sing.

Helen:

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering splendid

They flew into Auradon City as they feel a wind blowing their hair.

Helen:

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide!

Helen pick up a pink rose from a flower pot and give it to Phillippina. Phillippina took a Rose as she smell it and smile at Helen as she put it on her hair.

Helen:

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

They flew into a city as Phillippina smile a rest cold air in the night.

Helen:

Over sideways and under

On a Pegasus

The Pegasus then flew up into the cloud as Phillippina see a wonderful shining bright stars in the night sky.

Helen:

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

They look at Auradon Prep as they look back to the fluffy clouds. The Pegasus go up and down as Phillippina laugh.

Helen:

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

They fly right past the moon as Phillippina began to sing as she stare at Helen.

Phillippina:

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

One of the cloud smash into Phillippina as let go the cloud and smile at Helen.

Phillippina:

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Helen:

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Phillippina:

Unbelievable sights

They flew into a white doves as Phillippina pet one of them.

Phillippina:

Indescribable feeling

Phillippina put her arms out as if she's flying.

Phillippina:

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

Then, Pegasus flew down to the river like the roller coaster. Phillippina close her eyes with her hands.

Phillippina:

A whole new world

(Helen: Don't you dare close your eyes)

Helen grab her hand and move her arms away from her eyes as they felt a splash of water in their skin. Pegasus flew up and they are in Neverland

Phillippina:

A hundred thousand things to see

(Hold your breath it gets better)

They saw a native campsite as they wave at them, they also wave them back.

Phillippina:

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

Helen:

A whole new world

(Phillippina: Every turn a surprise)

The Pegasus flew down as they saw many horses running through a desert.

Helen:

With new horizons to pursue

(Phillippina Every moment, red-letter)

Phillippina pet one of the horse and it was a pony as she kiss him on the head and they flew back up. And they're now in Greece

Both:

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this

They flew into the wood as Helen grab one of the apple in the tree and give it to Phillippina as Phillippina grab the apple.

Both:

whole new world with you

Helen:

A whole new world

(Phillippina: A whole new world)

Helen:

That's where we'll be

(Phillippina: That's where we'll be)

Pegasus flew above the water as the girls look at their reflection in the water

Helen:

A thrilling chase

Phillippina:

A wondrous place

Both:

For you and me

Phillippina rest her head on Helen chest as they look at the bright stars and the full shining moon in the clear sky.

They rested in China where fireworks were lit for a festival. "It's all so magical." said Phillippina . "It sure is. It look incredible down there." said Helen as she looks at the crowd. Helen put her arm around Phillippina shoulder as they stare at the fireworks. "It's so beautiful, I alway wanted to see a world out there. Amazing places to see, new friends, meet new peoples, learn about their culture, their language, and everything." Phillippina smile.

"Yeah" Helen said they went back to Pegasus and they flew into the sky to go back to Auradon. The trip was finally over and it's time for Phillippina to go back to Auradon Prep. They dropped her off at the balcony, but have to do one more thing first. "Goodnight, my love." said Phillippina. "Sleep well, princess." said Helen as leaned forward to kiss her. They heard a knock on the door as Phillippina went to her room so she can answer the door as Helen flew up into the sky really fast so she wouldn't get seen.

Phillippina answer a door to see Chad standing there. "What it is?" She ask. "Oh just to came here to say goodnight to my bride." Chad smirk as Phillippina roll her eyes. "How about a kiss?" He said as Phillippina slam a door shut. "Maybe a another time?" Chad shouted through a door. Phillippina hear his footsteps stomping away as she change into her nightgown, she put the pink rose that was given by Helen into her pencil cup and hop on the bed, pull the cover and sleep as she dream about Helen.

 **And that was Chapter four. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The next few days, Phillippina went out more and more times with Helen. She loved spending her time with her true love, and she was always happy to take her out to their lake or go for a stroll through the forest. Helen parents didn't mind her going out to see Phillippina so much since they know that she's a lesbian and they're okay with it. They were happy that she was out all of the time and getting some fresh air. They loved to see her so happy.

But the next day Phillippina was force to go on the date with Chad because Queen Leah thought it would be a great idea if she and Chad could spent some time together tonight. Chad is taking her to the fancy restaurant in Auradon City. She thought thought about it. She hadn't spent much time with Chad lately beside avoiding him. She guess it wouldn't hurt to go out with him. Did she want to? Absolutely not. However, she had to get used the fact that they would be married after her 16th birthday.

She text Helen about this and Helen was fine with it since she know about everything.

Her grandmother, Queen Leah, sent her a dress she bought for her for her date with Chad. She was wearing a Gold sequin bodice and luscious pink tulle skirt. Bodice and skirt are fully lined, and back is elasticated making alterations virtually unnecessary. She's also wearing one of her heels. It was golden glitter shoes with fake pink roses at the end, she wore a pink headband on her head.

Since it going to be cold at night. She suggested to wear a blue jean jacket which was belong to Helen. Helen give her a jacket when they snuck out to go for a nice walk together. She give her a blue jean jacket since Phillippina didn't to bring her. When they got back to Phillippina dorm room, Phillippina was going to give her back but Helen suggested that she should keep it and remember her everyday and everynight.

"You're seriously going to wear that jacket?" Audrey complained as she sat on the other side of Phillippina bed. "Um… yeah… is there a problem with that?" Phillippina said as she check herself out in the tall mirror.

"Why can't you wear one of your other jackets in your closet?" Audrey suggested.

"I like this jacket. And beside, it have fur inside. And it's quite comfortable you know, you should give it a try next time." Phillippina answered as she put a rose stretch bracelet with resin stones from her jewelry box.

 _Knock knock knock._

Audrey got off the bed and answered the door. She opened it and saw a Chad standing there in the doorway wearing a white shirt, light blue vest, a dark blue tie, dark blue suit, pants, white socking, and black shoes.

"Ready babe?" Chad smile as Phillippina roll her eyes as she walk out of her room as Audrey close a door. They walked out of Auradon Prep and got in the limo. Phillippina sat between Chad as she felt uncomfortable with him. Chad is bratty about his tourney game or whatever she wasn't listening to.

They finally got to the restaurant call Tiana Place. They got out of the limo and walked to the entrance. It was a nice restaurant; the room was dimly lit and there were candles at every table. The hostess led them to a table outside. There were about 10 white tables out there. These tables also had candles on them. It was on a porch. There was a dance floor towards the left, surrounded by lights and flowers. There was soft music playing. She led them to a table next to the dance floor. Chad pulled her chair out for her and Phillippina sat down.

The waitress gave them the menus. "I'll be back in a few to get your order.?"

"Yeah, I will have soda please?" Phillippina smile at her. "And I will have soda too." Chad said as the waitress write it down on the note.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few with your drinks."

"Thanks you, Tina." Phillippina smile. The waitress, Tina, just scoffed and walked off.

"She seems really happy working here." Chad whispered to Phillippina.

Phillippina laughed. "She isn't. Her mom makes her work here."

"Who's her mom?"

"Tiana. And Tina is also my second best friend, she brought me some foods from her mother restaurant."

She said as Phillippina search what on the menu. "Look! They have Berry tart, Chad! I bet they are amazing!"

They search more foods on the menu. With that, the waitress came back to the table. "Alright, what can I get for ya?"

Phillippina was the first to speak up. "I'll take a two berries tarts and a three beignets with powdered sugar and a cup of chicory coffee, and also chicken noodle soup."

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a 20-ounce bone-in rib eye, and also some coffee." Chad said.

"Alright." Tina said. "Be out in a few."

"So Phillippina, excited for the big day?" Chad asked her.

Phillippina looked at Chad and flashed him a fake smile. "Sure am." She lied. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She didn't feel the same warmth she had when Helen held her hand. They had some small talk and talked about the wedding. Phillippina seemed to be getting annoyed with every mention of the wedding.

Their dinner came and they sat in silence as they ate. Phillippina wasn't up for talking. She didn't want to be here. Wait-let her rephrase that- She wanted to be here, but just for the foods- not Chad. They finally finished eating, Chad payed the bill, and they just sat there.

A slow song started to play. Chad turned to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

She couldn't refuse a dance with Chad. that would be suspicious. Phillippina just sighed.

"Of course Chad." She said. He grabbed her and they walked to the dance floor together.

Phillippina put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. She grabbed his free hand and they started swaying back and forth. Chad started babbling on about a tourney, of how they won, have a celebration party, and all of the suits he tried on until he found the perfect one for tonight and for the wedding. Phillippina was getting annoyed.

"Sire, the limo is here." One of Chad bodyguard said.

"Okay." He said, still in a trance from his dance with Phillippina.

Before they left the restaurant, Phillippina order a package of they beignets with powdered sugar. They give her a package of beignets as they walked to the limo in silence. The drive home was also quiet. They were all exhausted. They walk inside Auradon Prep as Chad escort her to her room.

"Goodbye my love." Chad said to Phillippina. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. The knot in her stomach. Chad walked away from her and go to limo. Phillippina roll her eyes as she open a door and close it. Audrey was sitting in her bed waiting for her return.

She still stood there smiling. "So are you two... like a couple now?" She asked.

Phillippina was surprised by her question. "What? No way!" She said.

"Well it sure seems like it." Audrey said angrily, "you are going to be married soon and he's the one to break your curse."

"Audrey, I swear, I have no feelings for him." Phillippina said it to her older sister.

Audrey sighed. "Fine." She didn't seemed convinced. "Well, goodnight anyway." She said and walked inside, shutting the door harshly.

"Geez, goodnight to you too," Phillippina said as she put the package down to her desk where her books are and she took off her bracelet and put it in her jewelry box. She took a quick 5 minute warm shower and washed her face. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to her closet to wear her nightgown. She hop into the bed and pull the cover and went to sleep.

 **And that was Chapter five. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

With a skip in her step, and some food in her bag, she ran down towards the Auradon Prep stables, of course, they have a stable for students who own a horse. Phillippina pushed open the door with a smile towards Helen when she saw her in there, feeding Pegasus with an apple.

"Hey Helen," she grinned at her and immediately went towards Pegasus, stroking the white mares nose with a smile on her face, as the horse returned Phillippina's affection by nuzzling the Princess' hair. He made a little huff, knowing that whenever Phillippina was around that meant he could go out and that he could have some time to stretch his legs.

"Hey princess. You want to go out then? Is that why you're here?" Helen asked her with a chuckle and started getting Pegasus ready before, Phillippina could even answer her question. She knew her well enough now, to know that she did love to come down and go out riding anywhere. She enjoyed her company though. She was always fun to be around.

"Of course," she nodded and mounted Pegasus as soon as the stallion was all prepared and ready.

Helen just smiled, and with Pegasus led the way out of the stables and then looked over her shoulder back towards Tina.

"Where do you want to go today?" She asked her softly, and just walked to the general area of where they were meant to be going.

"I thought that we could go to the forest," Phillippina suggested with a little shrug. "It'll be cool in there, and then we can just have a little stroll. Maybe we could look for some animals as well, or have a picnic together? Which is why I brought some foods to eat and a apple for my favorite horse." Phillippina said as she took a good healthy red apple as the Pegasus eat a apple on Phillippina hand.

"Enchanted Forest, it is," Helen nodded as she help Phillippina to get on on Pegasus as Phillippina wrap her arms around Helen as the Pegasus fly towards the forest with Phillippina. They both entered into the forest, the trees shielding them from burning them but, the sun coming in through little gaps between the leaves so that they were still warm, but not too hot that they would be uncomfortable.

After Pegasus had fly deeper into the Enchanted forest, Helen stopped after a while and frowned slightly. Tina stop smiling as Helen stop, and looked at her girlfriend, not quite understanding why she had stopped so suddenly and if there was something going on.

A small distressed kind of squeaking was coming from in the trees, and Helen slid off of Pegasus, heading towards the gap where the sounds were coming from. Phillippina, curious as ever, followed her on foot, leaving the Pegasus alone, trusting him enough to stay put.

"Helen? What is it?" Phillippina asked softly and followed her into the trees further as she knelt down and let out a small sigh.

"Oh, you poor thing," Helen whispered as she had knelt down next to a rabbit that had been caught in a trap and had been trying to get away. The animal had stilled, the noises not sounding anymore as it accepted its fate.

"That's awful…" Phillippina whispered and reached out her hand to rest on Helen's shoulder. Helen hated to see an animal suffering and knew that it would be even worse for Phillippina. Phillippina loved animals and she hated seeing them in pain up close. She knew that, and she just wished that she could do more to comfort her.

She had opened her mouth to speak, when she felt a pair of hands take hold of her from behind and pull her to a leather clad chest, a gloved hand coming over her mouth.

"Well, look at what we have here lads! A pretty little girls, they'd be quite useful back with us don't you think?" the man who had hold of Phillippina spoke, and chuckled as two other men laughed as well and looked towards Phillippina.

"Get off of her! Leave her alone!" Helen turned and stepped towards the bandits, she could fight them about 5 minutes. after she's the daughter of Hercules.

"Stay out of this girl!" the main bandit sneered at Helen, and brought out a knife, freeing Phillippina's mouth and then, holding it to Phillippina's throat where she felt the cold blade of it, sending shivers down her spine as she looked towards Helen scared.

Helen just stared for a second and kept his eyes on the bandits. He knew that one wrong move, would mean losing her princess forever, and that was the last thing that she wanted. Her heart thudded against his chest, as she met Phillippina's eyes.

"It would be a shame for me to hurt such a pretty neck like this," the bandit spoke and looked towards Phillippina again, the knife still by her throat. It seemed that he had no knowledge or her being royalty, and there was nothing to give her away either.

Helen gulped and just glanced towards Pegasus for a second, who was still close by and ready to be there if Helen needed him. The horse looked towards Helen and moved his head slightly as if he was nodding.

Helen dived towards her horse, pulling a sword from the halter that was attached to the saddle. She pointed it towards the bandit holding Phillippina, face full of a mixture of brave and not afraid.

The bandit just laughed at him and tossed Phillippina aside like a ragdoll as he stepped towards Helen and raised an eyebrow slightly, pulling his own sword from his belt.

"You don't look like you could fight a mouse. Put the sword down before you get yourself killed little girl!" the bandit spoke and raised his sword, giving Helen one chance to put the sword away and give up.

"I would rather not," Helen didn't back down though and initiated the fight.

The two swords clashed against each other, metals scraping and making a horrible sound, that normally Phillippina would have cringed at, but she was too scared and too frozen where she had fallen to even remember to cringe.

She watched in complete brave, as Helen engaged in a sword fight and didn't give up once. She had no idea how long she had been watching until, Helen had gotten the bandit to the floor, pointing the sword towards his throat.

"Let me and my princess go, and no harm will come to you," Helen spoke and kept the sword pointed right towards the bandit.

"Alright. Go back from where you came from! And next time we'll kill her!" The bandit answered, and as Helen lowered the sword as he clambered to his feet and backed away.

The bandits all slipped off into the forest, and between the trees as Helen came over to Phillippina, and held out a hand for her, as she just stared up at her.

She took her hand and she slowly pulled her up, dropping the sword and hugging her out of relief of her being okay. She knew that she wasn't going to let her come into the forest again, not with those bandits out there.

"Let's get back the Auradon Prep," she suggested, and just earned a nod from Phillippina in response.

They both mounted Helen horse again, and started heading back towards to Auradon Prep, flying silently until they were out of the forest, and Phillippina then to look towards Helen.

"I didn't know that you were so good with a sword," she spoke softly and kept her eyes fixed on her, as she just shrugged slightly with a slight cough.

"Ever since I was thirteen, my dad come down to teach me a bit of sword fighting sometimes. That's how I know how it all works, but I honestly didn't think that I'd come out of that fight on top," she told her and looked back towards Helen.

They fly back into the Auradon Prep grounds, and into the stables.

Helen hopped off of Pegasus, as Helen help Phillippina to got off of Pegasus and Helen put Pegasus away before looking towards Phillippina again and offered her a small smile. The Princess stepped forward and looked up towards her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. For saving me Helen. That was really brave, especially when you didn't know if you'd even survive, you're definitely the daughter of Helen," she kissed Helen cheek gently and stepped back a few steps before she heard the limbo calling out for her saying that it's time to go back to the Rose Beauty palace.

"Hey," Helen call out as Phillippina look at her. "Me and my team are having a tourney game tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

Phillippina then smile at the daughter of Hercules. "Of course, I will be there, what time?"

"Well, the game will start at 4:30 pm so maybe come at 4:00?" Helen replied. "Great, I will be there." Phillippina give her a thumb up as she left the stable.

Phillippina then walk out the entrance of Auradon Prep carryingher stuffs. "Hey Pina!" Phillippina look up to see Mal, Evie, and Dizzy holding a Shopping bag. "Oh hey girls, what up?" Phillippina ask. "Well, Evie got a special royal order saying that someone what her to make a wedding dress and Evie was squealing so loud that I almost gone deaf." Mal replied as she look at Evie.

"I couldn't help it, I never have someone who's royalty who hire me to make a royal wedding dress." Evie laugh. "Here the paper what they want me to make." She hand her a paper as Phillippina look at it.

They draw and designed a gown of white silk moiré over a petticoat flounced in lace and wreathed in sprays of orange blossom and myrtle. The train was trimmed with white satin ribbons and lace. The lace veil was held in place by a matching wreath roses, and the girl wore a diamond necklace, earrings, and brooch. The royal, who had chosen lilac silk moiré with a velvet train, wore the crown diamonds and a royal diadem of diamonds and pearls.

"Wow, that's amazing dress I ever see, I bet the lucky girl who wore this wedding dress will be so happy to see the dress you make." Phillippina commented. "Thank, I can wait when it done." Evie said as the trio walk upstair as they both say goodbye as Phillippina walk out and enter the limbo, there were, her sister, Audrey was there. "Took you so long," Audrey said as Phillippina sit down. "Sorry, I was just-"

"None of your excuse." Audrey disrupting her as Phillippina stop talking as she began to read a book as the limbo carry the girls away to Rose Beauty Palace. Phillippina look out of the window and saw a dark cloud in the sky. "It probably going to rain." She thought as she then went back to reading.

It been a hours since they are in the limbo and it already started raining, and then, they finally reach the palace. The driver open a door as the driver open a umbrella as the girls enter inside the castle.

"Excuse your highness but her majesty Queen Leah wish to speak with you." One of the servants spoke to Phillippina. "Oh! Of course, lead the way." Phillippina replied as the servant escort her. Phillippina probably thinking that Queen Leah want to see her probably about her birthday tomorrow.

She have a strange feel but she cannot put her finger into it. She heard the servant knocking on the door as she heard her grandmother saying "let her in." Phillippina walk inside Queen Leah study. Yep it was terror, it was dark but except that the fireplace was lift up. Queen Leah, sat in a chair, giving her a look that was far from approving. Phillippina wanted to turn and run but before she leave the nerve she heard the door close behind her, shutting her in.

She swallowed hard, but her heart remained firmly in his throat pounding away. She held her hand tightly, twisting her finger back and forth as she felt a nervous sweat trickle down the back of her neck. "Y-you wish to see me?" Phillippina stuttered.

Queen Leah said nothing. The old queen reached into her desk and pulled something out. She tossed them onto the floor in front of Phillippina. "Take a look," Queen Leah instructed her voice less family more business.

Phillippina did look as she pick it up. They were pictures she realized, and not just that it was pictures of her, it was a pictures of her, and Helen all together. Phillippina shifted through each picture and realized that most if not all were of the all two of them sharing an intimate moment, a kiss, they went to for a date, or a cuddle. Those were supposed to be private moments and Phillippina was pretty sure that she didn't remember these pictures being taken, Shee lifted her head and looked at Queen Leah. "How did you get these?" She asked, a sinking feeling entering her stomach.

"It doesn't matter how I got them," Queen Leah said, her tone still icy. The elder woman slammed her hands down on the chair making Lucas jump. "The fact is that you have been hiding a secret from me."

Phillippina had always figured that it would come out eventually, although she had never dreamed that it would come out like this. The grip on her hand tightened and her heart beat faster. "I was trying to keep it a secret," he said, trying to be brave like Helen. "I swear Queen Leah; I am trying to hide this from you… I am a lesbian. Which mean that I like girl and not interested of boy and Helen is my true love…"

"And just how long has this been going on?" Queen Leah asked, eyeing her young granddaughter. "How long have you been with these-" Queen Leah hesitated as if the word was disgusting in her mouth. "-girl?"

Phillippina rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to think. "I'm not sure when it actually began," she said truthfully. "But I think that you told me that you arranged my marriage to Chad and I ran out went into the wood and hang out with my long time animal friends. I started to sing "Once Upon a Dream" and then Helen heard my singing and join. But it took a while before we started to become, um, couple."

"And what about Chad you were seeing?" Queen Leah asked. "What happened to that handsome charming boy that you were dating? Don't tell me that you are seeing her while dating him!"

"You mean Chad?" Phillippina asked, shocked and hurt. "I didn't hang out with him, he was being rude to me! He's basically like another version of Gaston! But we did hang and we went to Tiana place but all he bratty about was the wedding and his tourney game! And I can't believe that you would even suggest that I would hurt him behind his back!"

"How dare you," Queen Leah said as she got off and walk over to her. "After all I done for you and this how you repay me!?!?!?!?" Queen Leah scream. "I can't believe it, you foolish girl! You're no longer seeing that girl ever again permanently! You will marry Chad and he will break your curse!" Queen Leah give Phillippina a hard slap. Phillippina looked at her now with tear and anger in her eyes.

"H-how can you say that so quietly?! What kind of Queen are you? After all, everything I heard in the castle about how everyone alway call you "Evil Leah" underneath their breath was true!!" Phillippina said, picking up the pictures off of the floor.

"I'm going to take these, and next time if you want to know something ask me before you go hire someone to follow me around and take pictures. You'll probably save money that way." Phillippina said nothing more as she turned and storm out of the room and into her bedroom. She shut the door and she put the picture on the desk and hop on into her bed and began to sobbing.

 **And that was Chapter six. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Uh-oh, look like Queen Leah finally know that Phillippina was lesbian and she hire someone to follow her around, spying on her and take pictures. And now she was caught and busted.**

 **Anyway please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"Rise and shine Princess Phillippina!" An irritatingly happy voice chirped.

Phillippina pushed the fabric she had been hugging close under her pillow very slowly, acting as if she was stretching. Then she opened her eyes somewhat unwillingly, only to find two women.

One woman is a Slender, beautiful, blonde hair tied in a bun, dark blue eyes, fair skin, dirty blonde eyebrows, lavender eyelids, black eyelashes, red lips, dress consisting of a navy bodice with a V-cut neckline, shoulder sleeves, and peplum, purple border on her neckline, aqua balaclava, turtleneck with a brief collar, long sleeves with a bell-shaped cuffs, and plump floor-length skirt, clear aqua veil with a lavender crown attached to it, navy ballet shoes.

Another was short, obese, brown hair (with a small strand on the center) tied in a bun, fair skin, blue eyes, thin brown eyebrows, dress consisting of both a purple pinafore with its crimson neckline border and peplum, rose shoulder sleeves and long sleeves, plump rose floor-length skirt, pink balaclava, clear rose veil with a gold crown attached to it, crimson ballet shoes.

What bothered her more than the women's not-so-warm vibe was that she had never seen this women.

"Who are-"

"I'm Beatrice and this is Daphne and we have to get you ready for your birthday and your wedding today!" Beatrice clapped her hands at Phillippina, since the princess still hadn't made an effort to get out from under the covers.

"I believe you are mistaken. I am NOT getting married today." Or ever, she added in her mind.

"Oh yes you are," Daphne was making her way around Phillippina's room picking up random objects and placing them in the sack they had brought with them. "Queen Cinderella sent for us and told us that the wedding had been moved on your birthday. So we're here to get you ready for your big day!"

"What are you doing?" Phillippina's hand slowly slid back under the pillow and gripped Helen's blue jean jacket she had been sleeping with.

"Cleaning. You and Prince Chad have to start fresh!" Beatrice's smile somehow didn't meet her eyes and Phillippina didn't feel any kindness at all from her.

"Put my things down! I am not getting-"

"Ah! Phillippina, Dear, you're awake!" Queen Leah strode in at that moment and Phillippina wiggled into a more appropriate position of sitting up. "Exciting news isn't it? Finally! Your birthday and your wedding have come! I can't wait for Chad to break your curse, and both of you will live happily ever after like a fairytale!"

"I believe you are sorely mistaken. There is no wedding today." Phillippina snapped.

"Oh but there is! All of our subjects are invited and I also invited your friends to come to keep you company and they will be your bridesmaid! Half their kingdom has come! And I also order Evie to make a beautiful and elegant dress for your wedding!" Queen Leah clapped her hands together with a loud smack.

Phillippina's heart began to race, the wedding dress, the one that Evie was so excited about making this, Queen Leah order Evie to make her wedding dress. This had to be a joke. A mistake. Anything but true. About that time Chad appeared in the doorway.

"What is this in your hand?" Daphne approached Phillippina's bedside and tugged at the material Phillippina had been gripping so tightly.

"No!" Phillippina pulled back as Daphne tried to get the jacket away from her.

"Don't get her worked-" Chad marched to the opposite side of Phillippina's bed.

"Phillippina." Queen Leah's voice was cold. "Let it go."

"No! You can't take my things without my permission!" Phillippina tugged at the blue material once more.

With one tug more the woman successfully pried the jacket from Phillippina and stuffed into the trunk along with her scientists stuffs, her trophies, her books and everything.

"No!" Phillippina cried reaching after the women, but was kept in place by Chad hold on her shoulders.

"One last thing needs to go," Queen Leah commented as she bent down below Phillippina's bed and pulled her painting portrait of Helen out, "for now at least."

Phillippina felt she stomach tighten, "No!" Tears were streaming down her face as she fought Chad' grip on her.

"We'll leave you two alone for now." The women exited the room first, a smug look still on their face while carry a trunk that was fill with Phillippina belongings.

Queen Leah lingered for a moment more, carrying the portrait over to the fire place.

"No! Please!" Phillippina begged.

Without even acknowledging her pleas, she thrown the painting of Helen into a fireplace as the frame was suddenly burn.

Phillippina closed her eyes as she heard the fire cracked.

"It's time to move forward Phillippina." Queen Leah look at her then contently left the room along with Chad. Slamming the door behind them.

Phillippina didn't say anything. She just sat on her knees and sobbed.

In Auradon Prep. Today is the day of the big tourney game. Helen was in the field with other girl for girl tourney today on Saturday. She also did invite Pina to come and watch her today as a date this time, after the game, she will kiss her princess with no distribution.

She look at stand trying to find Pina but she isn't there maybe she will show up during the game. "Are you nervous?" One of her friends ask Helen, they were drinking water before the big game. "Why wouldn't I?" Helen asked her, her friend sighed.

"I know you're nervous just try to relax and enjoy the game." Her friend answered.

And so, the game began and Helen keep thinking of Pina, her princess as she forcing on the game. A couple few around. And then few hours later, the team had won. "I knew our team would win!" Helen shouted happiness. As the group of girls hug each other, cheering, as they won the game.

Everyone left the game as Helen is only one waiting for Pina to come and congratulate. But she didn't, that leave her questioning. Then, her phone buzz. She look at her phone and it made her heart drop.

 _Pina: Hey Helen, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to the game but I'm afraid that today is my birthday which mean that I have to avoid the spinning wheel so I wouldn't fall into a deep sleep but you already know that my grandma Queen Leah has arranged my marriage to Chad so he will break my curse and we'll get married after my birthday. But my grandmother have found about our relationship and she hire someone to follow me around, spying on me and take pictures. And now I'm caught and busted. They move the wedding on the same day on my birthday which mean I have to marry Chad by force. I don't want to marry Chad and rather be with you. You make me happy and joy. You're the one that someone who is sweet and takes their time to listen and understand me. Someone I can feel at home with. When I'm around the person I don't wanna be nervous, I wants to feel comfortable to say or do anything, even if it seems embarrassing. And that person is you. I'm glad that I'm your girlfriend but I'm afraid that I will soon to marry Chad. Thank you so much for making me happy. I will never forget my one and only true love. Farewell my love._

With a tears in her eyes. Helen was suddenly crying, Pina was going to force to marry Chad so her curse will be broken on her birthday. Helen put her head in the pole as she started to sobbing so hard. Her princess is going to be married and Chad is going to marry to her on her birthday.

 **And that was Chapter seven. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

 **AN: Just so you know, most of the conversation that happens is purely inside Phillippina's head, not spoken aloud.**

Evie placed the wedding veil on Phillippina sunshine golden blonde hair as she looked at herself in the tall mirror. Of course, it was her birthday AND her wedding day. Queen Leah order to make a dress to look so elegant and beautiful and the dress was designed by Evie.

Phillippina have her hairstyle updo and she wore a gown of white silk moiré over a petticoat flounced in lace and wreathed in sprays of orange blossom and myrtle. Her train was trimmed with white satin ribbons and lace. Her lace veil was held in place by a matching wreath roses, and she wore a diamond necklace, earrings, and brooch. The Queen, who had chosen lilac silk moiré with a velvet train, wore the crown diamonds and a royal diadem of diamonds and pearls.

Mal help her with a dress and put some white fingerless lace opera gloves on Phillippina hands and put a Pearl necklace around her neck. Even when Phillippina felt a pearl necklace being put around her neck. She felt like she couldn't breath anymore. Her bouquet of soft pink roses and baby breath was sitting on the counter table where her science stuff originally were but now, it was now gone forever.

Her bridesmaids wore a soft pink glacé silk dresses trimmed with tulle netting and roses, and wreaths of roses.

She felt like her dream is crumbling down and her grandmother is controlling her like a marionette puppet. Her heart ached and she put her head on her arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry Pina, I wish there's something we could do." Dizzy said with a sight.

"Let's leave her alone for a bit, she need some space." said Mal. They left and closed the door behind them as their friends is outside waiting as they left as the good fairies stood by the door giving her some time for alone.

And the moment she heard the door shut with a click, Phillippina allowed herself to release the anguish she had tried so hard to repress. Her girlfriend Helen know that she wasn't there on the girl tourney game today because she just text her about a hours ago. She will never going to see her again. She would rather be alone than not be with her. But she was going to marry Prince Chad and he will kiss her and break the curse.

All she could think of, all she could see in her mind, was the face of the youth she danced with in the forest. All she wanted to see again was her smile. All she wanted to hear was her voice, and her laughter. But all she could hear were her own sobs and the crackling of the fireplace, as if it was mocking her and her misery.

 _'Oh, this is going to be much easier then I thought,' chuckled the smoke that erupted from the fire, too quietly for the princess bride to hear._

"Why?" Phillippina asked herself as she continued crying into her folded arms. "Why do I have to marry Chad? He's so rude and he's like another version of Gaston. I was so happy in the forest with the animals back then. And when I met her, I..."

 _"When you met her?" asked a second voice in her head._

She didn't recognize where it came from, only that it was inside her. A strange, female voice that, for some reason, felt eerily comforting.

"Yes," she returned in her mind. "When I met her, in the forest, it brought me so much happiness. I thought it was all a dream."

 _"But it wasn't a dream, was it?" returned the strange voice._

A moment of silence paused her thoughts.

"It was, though," Phillippina replied, sobbing more into her folded arms. "All sixteen years of it. All this time I thought that I had no freedom under my grandmother rule, since I couldn't go anywhere without her permission and my parents' knowledge. And then today, I learn that I have even less freedom, I am a princess who has to marry someone to break my curse! The life I've lived up until now was the real dream!"

 _"It was all a dream?" the voice asked._

"Yes," answered Phillippina. "It was all a dream... a dream I never wanted to wake up from."

There was a moment of silence between Phillippina and the voice in her mind, her buried head unaware of the green orb that was materializing itself in her fireplace.

 _"Do you wish to return to that dream my dear?" the voice finally asked._

There was another pause before Phillippina answered. "Yes. More than anything."

 _"You can, you know," said the voice. "You have the power to return to that beautiful dream you lived in."_

"But how?" asked Phillippina.

The voice chuckled softly to itself.

 _"I can show you, you know." purred the voice. "I can give you precisely what you desire. But I do require you to listen, and do exactly as I ask."_

"Exactly as you ask?" murmured Phillippina, aloud this time. Her sobs toned down as she listened, unsure of what was to be asked of her.

 _"Yes," the voice returned. "Your dreams are quite beautiful. It's a shame that you should be torn away from them. I promise you that you will not be asked to do something you wouldn't want to. But the first step is to trust me."_

"Trust you?" whispered Phillippina.

 _"Yes, Trust," said the mesmerizing voice. "Simply trust. Trust me."_

The strange voice was soothing and comforting. It actually wasn't too hard for Phillippina to do, especially since the voice was so soft and pleasant to listen to.

 _"Trust me," repeated the voice. "Trust me. Trust only me. I will not hurt you like your grandmother did. I will not force you to do things like your grandmother did. Trust me. Place your trust in me. Just me. Trust me completely. Trust me wholly, utterly, and completely. Trust in me. Do you trust me?"_

Phillippina thought about her words for a moment. Should she trust the voice? It was strange, hearing this all in her head. But what choice did she have? Her family, did betray that trust she had given them all her life. The voice was right about that. Maybe it was right for her to trust the voice as well. The worst that would happen was betrayal again.

"I'll trust you."

 _"Good," assured the voice. "Now that I have your trust, you should relax."_

"Relax?"

 _"Yes, Relax" the voice repeated. "Just relax. The first step to getting what you wish for is to relax completely. Relax and let everything go. Let go of your stress, your worries, your cares. Take a deep breath in, then let that breathe out slowly."_

Phillippina found it hard to relax at first, but as the voice continued, it was becoming even more soothing and soft. As instructed, she took a deep, shivering breath in, and then slowly let it out.

 _"Breath in," said the voice, "And breath out. As you breath in, take all your sadness, sorrow, stress, and worry, and release it as you breath out. You'll see that with every breath, you take more of your negative emotions into your lungs, and as you release them, become even more at peace and relaxed. Breath in, and slowly, let it out. Soon, you will no longer be crying. You will only be at peace."_

Phillippina breathed in, feeling all of her unhappiness swell into her breast, but as she exhaled, felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and peace.

 _"That's it," praised the voice, "Breath in, and breath slowly out. Notice how comfortable you are. It's so comfortable in your chair. Breath in. As you breath out, you'll notice your feet and legs are becoming heavy. Breath in, and slowly out. Now your hips, stomach, and chest becoming more and more relaxed. Breath in, and slowly out. Soon, you'll find that you won't be able to lift your arms, your head, or even a single finger. But that is only because you are relaxing. Breath in, and slowly out. The more relaxed you are, the better it feels to be so relaxed. Breath in, and out. Now you'll become so relaxed that you won't even feel the wedding veil on your head anymore. It no longer exists."_

With every slow, steady breath, Phillippina could feel the muscles in her body loosen, her limbs becoming heavier The wedding veil, which until now was like a heavy weight, seemed to become even lighter, until it no longer seemed to exist. She didn't even notice that the warm, roaring fire suddenly die out in a flick of emerald flame.

 _"Your so, so relaxed, now." continued the voice. "And it's so easy to relax even further. As you relax even more, you will start to only listen to me. Relax even more, and notice how no other sounds seem to exist anymore, except for my voice. Trust me. You must trust me."_

Further and further Phillippina's body relaxed, as if she were about to fall asleep, but the song of the evening birds from the window died away. The sound of the people in the streets, the prattle of the fairies outside her door... everything else melted away, until only the woman's mysterious voice remained. Until the voice was the only thing that Phillippina could hear. The only thing that existed in the world. The only thing that mattered.

 _"Relax," the voice commanded, "and trust me. Trust me, and relax even further Know that I will not bring you pain. I will only bring you relaxation and pleasure. Know that only I have completely released you from your cares and worries. Know that you will feel safe and sound when you trust me so completely. It feels so good to relax. You feel so warm, so safe, and ever so relaxed when you trust me, and listen to me. It feels so good to listen to me, doesn't it? Tell me, does it feel good to listen to me?"_

"Yes," murmured Phillippina, admitting that it really did feel incredibly good to listen to the voices instructions. She couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed or so good in her life.

 _"And now you know that you can trust me. You can trust me so completely. Do you trust me completely? Do you trust me with your life? With your mind? With your will?"_

"Yes." Phillippina felt so good, so safe. She trusted this voice more than she had ever trusted anything in her life. "I trust you completely with my life."

 _"Good," said the voice again. "I can feel how deep your trust is. Now that you trust me, you need to forget about the world. Let even your mind relax, until thoughts no longer exist. Let your mind become empty, blank. Relax. For nothing else matters anymore, except my words. Notice how any stray thoughts seem to blur away, become hazy. But don't need to think anymore. In fact, you don't mind not thinking at all, do you? It feels so good to become empty. It feels so good to only have my voice be the only thing that goes through your mind. Doesn't it feel so good?"_

As she was instructed, she allowed her mind to cease thinking. Any thoughts of the youth, of her family, of her friends, of being a princess; all of it melted away into nothingness. Nothing else mattered, except the words coming from the disembodied voice, and how good it felt to listen, and not think anymore.

 _"Doesn't it feel good?" asked the voice again._

"Yes," Phillippina replied without hesitation.

 _"Yes, it feels so good, so warm, and so safe, to be completely and utterly relaxed," said the voice. "It feels so good to trust me so wholly. Now that you are so relaxed, my child, now that you trust me so deeply, I need you to do something for me. Slowly raise your head."_

Phillippina obediently raised her head, slowly, as her hand, weighted heavily with relaxation, fell limply onto her lap.

 _"You will see a green light. A wisp of green, swirling, fire. I want you to look into the light, my child, and notice how the smoke and flame swirls inside of it. Watch how it brightens as it swirls."_

When her head was completely raised, Phillippina saw the dancing, green orb. It expanded for a moment, brightening as it did. She realized now that, even though the voice was in her head, its source was the inside of the light. She noticed how the light seemed to swirl and spiral within itself, into the source of the voice.

 _"Isn't it so captivating? How it swirls so much? How it swells and brightens, like a beacon?"_

"Yes," muttered Phillippina, truthfully feeling how captivating it was to look into the swirling, pulsing light that held the voice in her head.

 _"I want you to look deeply into the swirling light, my child. Focus your attention to the center of the light. Feel it pull you deep into its depths as it glows and pulsates. Notice how you can't look away from it, even if you try."_

She gazed deeply into the light, feeling it pull her into its center. She couldn't look away. In fact, the more she tried to, the more intently she gazed into it.

 _"Stop trying to fight it," commanded the voice gently, yet sternly. "When it brightens, you find you cannot look away. You soon realize that you don't even want to look away. That instead, you must look even deeper into the pulsating light. Nothing else exists anymore, but this light. This light will guide you to your fate, and you must look deeper into it, and obey."_

Phillippina looked deep into the light. The room she was in, the vanity she sat at, everything around her dissipated, until only the light remained. The light that would guide her to her fate. All she wanted to do was look into the light, and obey.

 _"Yes," said the voice. "Look deeper into the light. You will notice how the deeper into the light you look, the more mesmerized by it you will be. And the more mesmerized you become by the light, the more you'll find yourself drifting further and further, into complete submission. Look all the way down, deep into the light, my child."_

Deep into the depths of the wisp, Phillippina looked, feeling herself letting go of her autonomy.

 _"Look deeper," the voice commanded. "And lose all resistance to me and my power. You're mind is completely blank, as all that fills it is the swirling light, and my voice. Look deeper into the light, and as you do, you will fall deeper this trance, into Maleficent's spell."_

"Deeper… Deeper… Deeper…" Phillippina could no longer think as she gazed into the wisp. Becoming more and more mesmerized by it every time Maleficent said "deeper."

 _"You can no longer think for yourself, now can you, Princess?" asked the voice. "You don't want to anymore. You have no mind of your own now. It just feels so good to submit to me. It feels so good to obey. You want to obey. You want to submit yourself to me. Just give in,_ _and submit to me. It's so easy, as you look deeper..._ _deeper… and deeper… You will love how my control makes you feel. You will love how much pleasure you feel as you fall deeper into my spell… Just give into this feeling, and surrender everything. All Control. Just let go._ _Fall deeper into this trance… Let me deeper into your mind…"_

Phillippina looked even deeper into the voice, completely enthralled by it. Completely ensnared by it. It felt so good to submit to its will. It felt so good to look deeper and deeper into the light. To obey Maleficent's words, and submit completely to the light. It was so easy to obey. So easy to surrender everything... Surrender all control. Phillippina would give herself, and all control, to the voice. She would let Maleficent into the deepest depths of her mind, as she so willed.

Phillippina had surrendered herself completely, mind and body, to Maleficent.

And Maleficent was only too delighted to receive such a gift from her.

 _"Your will is now dulled, Your awareness beyond my words and the light has dulled as well, and body is now heavy, completely immobile. Its too heavy for you to move now. It takes too much effort. It's so heavy now, and completely numb."_

Phillippina couldn't move her heavy body. Anything beyond Maleficent's directives was a haze. The light was all that she could see, all she could look into. It was completely numb now, and she couldn't muster the strength to move anything. Her own wants or actions didn't seem to exist anymore.

 _"You can't feel anything."_

She couldn't feel a thing.

 _"But it feels so good. This numbness, this heaviness fills you with so much pleasure."_

The numbness felt so good.

 _"This light, my voice, my commands are all that exist now."_

All that existed was the voice and the voice coming from it. All that mattered was that she follow the commands of the voice.

 _"I am in control now," said Maleficent. "You have surrendered all your will to me. You have no thoughts of your own. No desires other then my desires. Only what I command will you obey. And when you obey, you will feel even more enjoyment from obeying."_

Phillippina only gazed deeper into the light, understanding that she could only obey what it commanded. That she had no choice but to obey it. She was completely under the spell, now, and it felt so good to be such.

 _"Now, rise, princess," ordered Maleficent. "Rise, and come to me."_

The princess bride didn't even realize she was sitting anymore, but obediently rose from her chair. It felt so good to obey. As she commanded, Phillippina walked to the light, always looking deep into its swirling depths, unaware of anything outside of its existence.

 _"Come to me… come to me… come to me..."_

It moved away slightly. She had to follow it. She had to go to it. It felt so good to go to the light, to look deeply into it, to do as she was commanded. To the fireplace she wandered, and the back of it disappeared when the light pulsed again. she followed the light into the strange passage behind it, unaware of her surroundings.

 _"Now, my dear," said the Mistress of All Evil, "Follow me. Follow me up to these stairs. With each step, you will find yourself even more relaxed, and even deeper into your trance. When the light brightens, you will become twice as relaxed and twice as deep into your trance then were before. Now, follow me up the stairs."_

And as the light moved up the stairs of the passageway, Phillippina felt her feet taking her up the stairs. With each step, she felt even more relaxed then she did before, and could only look deeper into the light as she climbed the steps. Maleficent allowed the glowing orb to brighten on occasion. Every time it brightened, Phillippina felt herself become twice as relaxed, and twice as captivated with the light as she was before. Maleficent pulsed the light twice, and the girl was four times as captivated.

 _"That's it," whispered Maleficent. "You're doing so well, Princess. You're so obedient. So trusting. So completely under my influence. What do you think will happen when we get to the top of these stairs? **Answer me**."_

"I don't know," said Phillippina, only following the voice as she was commanded. "I cannot think anymore. All I can see is the light... All I hear is you... You are all that exists..."

 _"Perfect," said Maleficent. "You're doing such a good job, following my orders. It feels great when I praise you, does it? Tell me. It feels great when you praise me."_

Maleficent was doing all she could to restrain herself from laughing. If only that foolish royal family or those foolish fairies could see their precious princess now!

 _"Excellent," purred Maleficent. "I want you to feel good when I praise you, and even better when you obey me. Now, when we reach the top of the stairs, you will meet your destiny. Remember how you said you wished that you didn't exist? How you wished to return to the dream you have lived all your life? I want you to remember your wish, my dear, and only that wish. Now tell me my dear. What was your wish?"_

"To return to the dream I used to live," Phillippina answered, "and to not exist at all if I could not."

 _"Yes," said Maleficent. "You wished to return to the dream, or to not exist. Well, Once we reach the top, Princess, you will find a remarkable device that will allow you to both return to your dream and not exist. For your dream now will be to experience sweet nothings. Your dream now is to know oblivion. That is the dream you seek. That is the dream you wish for. The dream you used to live in will be nothing compared to complete entropy and nonexistence."_

"My dream..." Phillippina repeated. "is to know oblivion..."

Again, Maleficent had to restrain herself from laughing. It was almost too much, watching the hypnotized girl want oblivion. But this point, she would be surprised if those meddlesome fairies hadn't noticed that their charge was no longer where they had left her, and that any sound that would carry would be enough for them to find out where Maleficent and Phillippina were.

They were halfway up the stairs now, almost to the secluded tower that was forgotten about by almost all of the castle inhabitants. Phillippina followed Maleficent in her voice-form silently and obediently, her eyes glazed over and unblinking. There was a silence where all that could be heard were Phillippina's quiet footsteps as she climbed each step. They still had a little ways to go, though. And Maleficent had a few more loose ends to take care of after her curse was completed. There was still that damned Merryweather's counter-spell to worry about.

 _"So tell me, my dear." Commanded Maleficent. "Who was it that you met in the forest? You had mentioned a 'her,' while you were crying. I now want you to think of nothing else except the person you have met."_

While Phillippina could only follow and look into the light, the image of the youth swam back into her mind with renewed clarity.

 _"Now, tell me about her." ordered the sorceress. "Tell me what her name is, and what does she looks like. Are you in love with her? Tell me everything."_

"Her name is Helen," said the mindless princess. "She's the daughter of Hercules. But she is tall, her arms are muscular, and she's handsome. I think she's is little older than me, but not by many years, and she seems to care deeply for me. Her hair is the same color as the orange fruit. Her voice is charming and comforting. She make me happy and joy. She's the one that someone who is sweet and takes their time to listen and understand me. Someone I can feel at home with. When I'm around the person I don't wanna be nervous, I wants to feel comfortable to say or do anything, even if it seems embarrassing. She even said that we had met before, once upon a dream. And I am in love with her."

 _"Once upon a dream," Maleficent chuckled._

The princess had obviously grown up sheltered, to come up with something as corny as that.

"Once upon a dream," she repeated mindlessly.

The two were two-thirds of the way up the stairs. Very faintly, through, the sorceress could hear three voices at the end of the stairs. Three voices calling out "Pina! Pina! Pina!" that Maleficent recognized only too well. But they were still on the bottom, and as she commanded, with every step Phillippina took, the deeper her trance was.

 _"Now, Princess, is there anything else you could tell me about this girl?" Asked Maleficent._

"Yes."

 _"Tell me," she instructed._

"She does not know that I am Princess Phillippina at first. But when she asked for my name, I give her my name. We realize that we both attended to Auradon Prep. I went out more and more times with Helen and we became a couple. I loved spending her time with her true love, and Helen was always happy to take me out to our lake or go for a stroll through the forest. Her parents didn't mind her going out to see me so much since they know that she's a lesbian and they're okay with it. They were happy that she was out all of the time and getting some fresh air. They loved to see her so happy."

 _"Continue," ordered Maleficent, hoping the girl would get to the point._

"She's a captain of the girl tourney game. And she's also invite me to see her playing against another team."

 _"Really?" asked Maleficent. This was going to be only too easy if she could capture this "true love" tonight. "Did you agree to go? Tell me."_

"I did," responded Phillippina. "But my grandmother especially find out about our secret relationship, she slap me so hard and told me that I'm forbidden to see her."

 _"How awful, you poor thing," the wicked woman said, already plotting how to erase the youth. "You did so well in telling me about your true love."_

A wave of contentment and relaxation filled her body, but a single, solitary tear managed to escape her blank eyes. It rolled down her cheek, releasing the sadness that was starting to resurface as she remembered her dream girl.

Maleficent noticed the tear too.

And was going to be damned if the girl were to break herself free.

 _"But now, my dear," said Maleficent, "You have thought about her enough. Any sorrow you feel must melt away._ _But there is only one way for you to release your unhappiness. You must forget her completely again."_

Another tear fell from the other eye.

 _"If you trust me, then listen, and obey me. This is something you must do to fulfill your destiny."_

A third and final tear trickled down her cheek, completely captivated by Maleficent's words.

 _"Look into the depths of the light again, look deeply into it. Deeper then you have ever before and loose all thoughts once more as it pulsates. When we reach the top of the stairs, your mind will become even more empty than ever, and you will even be deeper under my influence. You will be filled with sweet serenity as with each step, you will forget completely about the young woman, your love, your forest, your friends. With every step, your family, your estate, your dreams, and your history will be forgotten completely. When we reach the top, you will no longer even remember your own name. You will no longer be Princess Phillippina. You will know nothing, as your mind is erased of everything. What you will know, is that you seek oblivion, and that will be all that you know. As your mind becomes nothingness, you will seek to return to nothingness."_

"Nothingness..." The bride murmured, and as she climbed the last few steps to the top.

 _"As you loose your memories, you will feel_ _only pleasure and contentment replacing each one."_

The youth, the events of the day, the feeling of love that she experienced were all sucked out of her mind and into the wisp, replaced by contentment.

With every step, the names and faces of the her friends and family faded into the green light, as well as her childhood, the forest, and her home. All replaced by this strange, wonderful sensation she had been filled with while under the spell of Maleficent. when she finally reached the top of the stairs, the only thing she knew was that she was looking for nonexistence, as that was all she knew.

The sounds of the fairies voices, although still faint, were becoming steadily louder.

 _"I really wish we could have had more time together," said Maleficent, as she danced around in voice-form before Phillippina's unblinking, unthinking eyes. "But your destiny has come at last, and you cannot avoid your fate. Watch the light, my dear. Watch the light!"_

The girl watched the light, following it into the empty, cold room. and Maleficent transformed herself smoothly into a black spinning wheel, the wheel whirling around hypnotically fast.

 _"You are fascinated by this contraption, aren't you?" asked Maleficent's disembodied voice. "Its so mesmerizing, to watch the wheel spin, and spin and spin_ _so fast."_

 _"But do you want to know what is even more fascinating?" Maleficent continued. "Take a look at the point that the thread is wrapping around. Do you see that needle-like point? Follow the thread from the wheel to the needle it is wrapping around."_

The girl's eyes fallowed the thread as was commanded, and her gaze fixed itself on the point.

 _"This point is called a spindle," said maleficent. "And its sharpest point even more captivating than anything else you have ever seen, isn't it? Tell me..."_

"yes..." she could not take her eyes away from it as it pulsed like the wisp, even brighter than before.

 _"Excellent. It should be. It holds you in this trance. It holds you under my spell. Now, my child, you must touch that point of the spindle. When you do, you will find the nothingness you seek. It will bring you your dream that you now crave. Touch the spindle, and know oblivion. Touch the spindle, and fulfill my prophecy!"_

Phillippina brought up her hand slowly, and walked over to the spindle that captivated her.

 _"Do it now," ordered Maleficent. "Touch the spindle."_

She brought her middle finger closer and closer to the entrancing point.

"Phillippina!"

"Phillippina!"

"Phillippina! Don't touch anything!"

She blinked. The girl didn't recognize nor know where these new voices had come from. Until now, all she knew was the singular voice of Maleficent. But something echoed deep inside, making her hesitate when someone told her not to touch anything.

 _"No, you cannot listen to anyone but me!" ordered the sorceress fiercely. "Until you are awakened from the Sleep of Death, you will never be free of my spell! You will subject yourself even further under my command, ten times further under my command! As the point shines brighter! I am all you will obey!"_

The green light from the point pulsed again, and her eyes glazed back over, widening with wonderment as she fell back under the spell.

 _"Now, touch the spindle!" Commanded Maleficent, "Touch it, and fall into nothingness! Touch it, and feel no more! Know the imprisonment of Living Death! Become dead when you fall into your endless slumber! You will keep dreaming of your true love forever and ever! Touch it!"_

Phillippina brought her hand back down, hovering her middle finger over the sharp tip of the spindle.

 _"Touch the spindle!" Maleficent said aloud, her voice now echoing through the almost empty chamber, no longer contained in Phillippina's head. But now her voice had overtaken Phillippina's mind totally, and all memory of previous warnings was erased._

 _"Touch it, I say!"_

And as she was told, she touched it, pressing the point deep into her flesh; Feel the sharp, needle-like point pierce the tip of her finger, and draw blood, before she fell into absolute darkness.

 **And that was Chapter eight. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The three fairies run into the room but standing there was a woman. She wore a long black cloak and had what looked like horns on her head, it was Maleficent. "You poor simple fools," she said. "You think you could defeat me, me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here is your precious princess!" laughed Maleficent as she swept her cloak aside, revealing the cold, lifeless body of the princess bride, her wedding veil was upside down on the ground, blood still flowing from the pricked finger.

As the three fairies rushed over to their charge in anguish and shock, Maleficent let out another hearty, sinister laugh as she disappeared into the sunset, her crow Diabolo fallowing suit.

"Phillippina..." sobbed Merryweather, trying to shake the girl awake. She didn't respond at all.

"Oh, Phillippina," cried Flora, patting Phillippina's face to no avail. Already, her skin was as cold as the stone she was lying on. "I'll never forgive myself."

Fauna only lifted the princess's limp hand gently, rubbing it. As magical beings, they could tell that she was still very much alive, and only asleep. But the enchantment left her breathing so soft, and her pulse so faint, that a mortal could easily mistake her for dead.

"We are all to blame," Fauna finally said, realizing that there was nothing they could do.

"Come, let's bring her somewhere nicer than this bleak and horrible place," said Merryweather as her tears ran down her face as she pick up the wedding veil as they wave their wands and the magic spread over to the sleeping princess bride as she was lifted up carefully and not to drop her as they walk out of the room, down the stone steps, and with tears in their eyes.

In the castle, Queen Leah, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, King Charming, and Queen Cinderella were preparing for the wedding between Prince Chad and Princess Phillippina. The fairies was very sad and unsure what to tell the royal family what had happened. The announcer called for the princess as fireworks blasted. The people were very happy, but unknowing of what happened to the princess.

They laid Phillippina in a bed in her room as Merrywheather place a wedding veil on the mannequin. They placed her wedding bouquet in her hands and covered her with a blanket and they smoothed it out and fixed her hair and made her look beautiful. They cry and wipe their tears and look at her with sadness.

The door suddenly slam open as everyone rush into the room and they were shock as they saw Phillippina sleeping. The fairies give them all a explanation of what happened to her. Maleficent have lure her to the tower to touch a spinning wheel.

Queen Leah look at her granddaughter and then look at Chad standing there. "Well don't stand there, kiss her!" Queen Leah exclaimed. Chad jump as he look at Queen Leah, he fix himself up before kiss her. He walk over to his bride and Chad leaned in and kissed Phillippina softly. But it didn't work. Chad try to kiss her again but still didn't work.

"It not working!" Chad announce.

"How could this be? You're her true love and how could the kiss not work!?" Queen Leah was in shock.

"Your majesty, if I may say but I'm afraid Chad isn't her true love." said Merryweather. "It seem that Phillippina was in love with somebody else."

"It can't be! She cannot fall in love with someone else! She must love Chad!" Queen Leah was furious. _It must be that girl Helen! She is the one that stole Chad true love! That foolish girl!_

"The wedding is off." Aurora said as she touch her daughter hair. "Aurora, sweetie." Phillip said as Aurora look at everyone with a tears in her eye. "I said wedding is off!"

"Aurora, I'm a queen and I can do whatever I want and she will marry Chad!" Queen Leah exclaimed.

"And look at her!" Aurora said as she pointed to the sleeping princess bride. "Did Chad break her curse!? No!! My daughter is in a deep sleep and only way to wake her up is true love kiss! And I don't care if she gay, I care if she have love in her heart. I care if she's happy. What part of that didn't you understand!?"

"Aurora, a proper princes-"

"Shut up!!"

"Aurora!!!"

"I had enough! I am sick of you ruining our life! Ever since Father died by the illness. You're starting acting like this!!! You controlling everyone life. You raise higher taxes to the poor! You thrown so many balls and parties! You treat a poor as they're nothing! You also ruin Belle and Adam younger son Alexis masquerade birthday ball because of you! William almost committed suicide because of you! You thrown my son Aiden out of the castle because he join the opera because of you. You declare wars on so many kingdoms in Auradon! Murder so many innocents people in the kingdom for no reason! I have enough of everything you did!!!" Aurora yell at her mother face.

"Aurora! How dare you!!" Queen Leah yell as she put her hands in her hip.

"No mother. How dare you arranged my daughter marriage without informing me and Phillip." Aurora said as she folded her hand across her chest as she left along with Phillip. Phillipa stop as he look at everyone. "If her true love came, let us know." He said as he left.

"How dare she! I have done everything for her! And this is how she repay me!? Disrespectful!" Queen Leah yelled as she then storm out of the room.

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about everything I have done and being so rude and disrespectful to you all. I wish I go back in time and change it. The reason why I was being so mean to you was because I have to pretend that I'm a proper princess so that way my grandmother wouldn't be mean to me to everyone else. I was afraid of her ever since my grandfather died by a illness. My grandmother suddenly change. She was so mean like Lady Tremaine. She also executive some servants, maids, and our people for no reason. Some of our people fled the kingdom because of her. I am so sorry about everything I did. Will you forgive?" Audrey apologize as she left the room. Everyone else left the room also except the three good fairies.

Flora looked at her again and put her head in her hands and sobbed. Then she walked out onto the balcony of the tower where fireworks went off and everyone was cheering for Phillippina birthday and the wedding.

The others followed her. "Poor Rose and Phillip," said Fauna.

"They're already heartbroken when they saw Phillippina in the deep sleep," replied Merryweather and fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

Flora looked up and wiped her eyes. "They're wouldn't be," she said and looked at the others with a determined face.

"They wouldn't?" asked Fauna.

"We will put them all to sleep until Phillippina awakens," said Flora and looked over at her dead body lying in the bed and closed the curtain.

"Come," said Flora and she waved her magic wand and she and the other fairies shrank to a small size and they flew off of the balcony.

Sparkly dust came out of their wands and instantly the people below yawned and closed their eyes and fell asleep around the entire kingdom putting everyone to sleep.

Then they separated taking all corners of the Kingdom. She flew into the throne room where the wedding ceremony was put on hold. Queen Leah was sitting in the throne looking very angry and on the other side as Phillippina and Audrey parents and Audrey stood beside her as Aurora try not to show any tears in her eyes, because her daughter was in the deep sleep. The bridesmaids stood on the bride side with bouquet in their hands unaware of what happen of their friend. Flora was right next to them putting them to sleep.

Then, she move to Hercules and Meg where they are standing up.

Hercules yawned and said, "Well, I been texting to our daughter. It say that she's fallen in love with," she stopped and yawned. "Some princess."

"Princess?" Flora stopped and She float forward eager to hear more. But Hercules was falling asleep.

"Princess!" exclaimed Flora. She flew back over to the him. "Yes? Yes?" she asked him who was now almost fall asleep. Flora flew over to the Hercules's ear and yelled, "a princess who is she? Where did she meet her?" She used her wand to lift the man's eyelid.

"Just some girl," said Hercules groggily.

Flora yanked on Hercules's suit and demanded, "Where, where?"

"Once upon a dream," he said sleepily then he fell asleep.

"Once upon a dr-," started Flora. "Phillippina, Helen!" She said as she remember of their council session of how Phillippina told them about that she was in love with Helen, Daughter of Hercules and how much she love her and how much Helen love her, Helen must be her real true love. She rushed to the candle chandelier that was attached to the top of the throne room and the other fairies were there. Flora frantically said, "Come on, we have to get back to the Auradon Prep immediately! I will explain on the way!" They all flew out of the throne room.

 **And that was Chapter nine. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The door creaked as Helen entered her room, she sight as she can't get over of her precious princess being marry to Chad, she's probably say "I do" right now. Once she was fully in she heard a slammed the door on her and a dozen goons leapt on her as Diablo cawed encouragement. It was a splendid little fight as the goons swarmed her. She put up quite the fight, but she didn't inherited her father powers and abilities but in the ends she was just too outnumbered to win. Soon the goons had tied and gagged the young girl.

Maleficent took up the candle and strode over to the girl. She was surprised, "well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a girl, and look! it work!"

Maleficent laughed as she bathed in the irony. The fairies had run away from the one person in the world who could have helped them.

"Away with her. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our special guest."

Soon Maleficent and Helen are standing before the assembled goons in the throne room of the Forbidden Mountain.

"I have captured Helen and cursed the Princess Phillippina. I have won! Tonight we feast!" She brought down her staff with a hollow clang on the stone floor.

The goons jumped and cheered.

Maleficent turned to the captured girl. She saw great pain in the eyes of the girl and reveled in it.

"I have a good place to keep you." She said with a wicked smile.

Helen's eyes narrowed at her but she stood tall and brave.

"What did you do with Phillippina you monster!" She grinned her teeth.

"To the dungeon!" she commanded turning to her goons as she ignored Helen. Diablo led the way into the depths of the Mountain. Once at the cell, Maleficent used her magic to lock the shackles on wrists and ankles of the daughter of Hercules and Meg. She left enough slack so she could lay down and sleep, unlike what had been done to herself, but she was planning on keeping her a lot longer.

She was proudly quiet through the whole operation.

"Enjoy your stay." She said with an ironic smile. She'd not be getting free from those shackles. With the ax and headsman block right there for her perusal the decor was perfect for a long stay in the dungeon.

The fairies rushed through the forest towards to Auradon Prep. They all flew as fast as they could.

"So you telling me that Helen is her true love?" Merryweather ask as Flora answer her. "Yes, Phillippina told me a lot about Helen and I think Helen is her true love. She also talk me that she and Helen were in a secret relationship together and they definitely love each other." She explain them.

They all made it to Auradon Prep after passing the forest and river and came inside, they flew into Helen dorm window as they magically open her windows. They flew through the window and the fairies resized themselves and they all gasped as the room was a mess and some are broken. And they saw Helen's hat was left behind. She must have been here and have something terrible happened to her. Flora took the hat, worrying her friends.

"Maleficent..." they all gasped in shock.

"She's got Helen!" Merryweather trembled.

Flora looked dooming. "At the Forbidden Mountain..."

"B-But we can't... We can't go there!" Fauna was horrified.

"We can," Flora told them in determination. "And we must!"

The fairies then flew to the Forbidden Mountain where Maleficent's old lair was, nobody didn't went to the Forbidden Mountain since the Isle of the Lost was created. It was very dark, gloomy, and creepy looking. After flying to the peek where the mountain and castle were, they stopped and walked to where the bridge was.

They all stealthed and snuck around just to make sure someone wouldn't see them or jump out and surprise them. One of the guards was coming down the bridge just then, but luckily, he hadn't noticed them yet. They quickly headed away as the guard came, looked around and didn't see them and went back inside.

Once he was gone, they all shrunk themselves once more and flew along the chain into the stone dragon's mouth. They came out of a crack in the wall. They gasped and looked up. One of the guards had a blade which seemed menacing. The three of them went off to find Maleficent to see where Helen was being held hostage. They all nearly flew into a sleeping guard who was snoring, but thankfully, he couldn't see them.

Then they flew around and stone gargoyles were everywhere. They scattered and flew over to a crevice in the wall and took a deep breath. Suddenly there came a sound from a room. They all flew over to check it out. And it looked like there were guards having a party. There was fire everywhere and they were all dancing around it. They looked to see a large circle of the minions around a green fire, dancing and chanting, it looked like a bad guy bonfire.

Then they saw Maleficent was in her throne, sucking up all the evilness she had and could take in her evening as she stroked Diablo.

"What a pity Helen can't be here to enjoy the celebration," Maleficent smirked, stroking her dear pet raven. "Come... We must go to the dungeon and cheer her up." she then left in the deep, dark shadows with her bird.

The fairies overheard this and decided to quickly spring into action. The guard was looking around as the group wandered away from him and quickly went into the hole in the wall to look into the next room. They flew down the hall and downstairs and hid in a high pillar as Maleficent and Diablo got to the dungeon door.

The fairies was able to listen in however as the evil woman was approaching the daughter of Hercules and Megera.

"Oh, come now, Helen, why so melancholy?" Maleficent taunted. "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destiny hero of a fairytale come true," she then made visions with her scepter for her. "Behold, castle of Rose Beauty kingdom and in the yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Phillippina... But see, the gracious young woman of fate, why tis the self of a princess girl who won the heart of our noble hero. She is indeed, most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that share the same red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose." She said as Helen was now shown in the orb. But she is not Helen. She is old and weak and tired as well her Pegasus. "And now the gates of the dungeon part and our hero is free to go her way. Off she rides on her noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake her love with love's first kiss. And prove that true love conquers all!"

Helen struggled in her chain, really angry with her.

"True love does conquer all! And I will get out of here. Love always wins!" She cried as Maleficent simply laughed.

"Why, you mean!" Merryweather wanted to lunge after her, but was held back by the others.

Diablo had noticed them and squawked to his mistress.

"Come, my pet," Maleficent commanded, to leave the dungeon. "Let us leave our noble hero with those happy thoughts. Almost gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." she chuckled and left.

"Come on," Flora whispered to the group, turned them to normal size and came to meet sulking Helen. "No time to explain."

Flora and Fauna then used their wands to free Helen from her chains. Merryweather used her wand to unlock the door and free her. Helen smiled at them and was about to walk.

"Wait, Helen," Flora stopped her. "The road to true love maybe barred, but still many more dangers, which you alone, have to face. So, arm thyself with the enchanted shield of virtue and the sword of truth," she used her wand to give her a sword and shield. "For these weapons of righteous and triumph over evil." And she transform Helen cloth as she now wears a brown Roman warrior armor gear with a dark brown belt, red headband, brown wristbands, and a matching warrior sandals. She also gains a long light blue cape on the back. "Now, come, we must hurry."

The group quickly escaped. As they did, there was squawking heard from Diablo to get them into trouble. They quickly rushed up the stairs and Diablo swooped around them and a bunch of guards came down the stairs after them.

"Come on this way," said Helen and she and the three fairies rushed down the hall.

Helen ran off with them to become the knight in shining armor Phillippina dreamed of her to be. The group went on down ahead while Helen looked up and she and the three fairies gasped and almost ran into the guards. The three fairies shrank and flew behind Helen and they ran as fast as they could down a different path. Then they were trapped.

Helen spun around and used her sword and shield to keep the guards at bay. Then she jumped up onto the window sill then hopped off of the window and onto the roof. Helen slid down a rocky slide to get away from the guards and Diablo alerted a few more. The guards by the rocks were shoving them down to crush the heroes. Helen's Pegasus neighed very loudly to warn his trainer.

"Helen, watch out!" Flora cried, then used her wand to turn the rocks and boulders into bubbles.

They kept going, but there were now bows and arrows as ammunition. Helen couldn't possibly dodge them all. Flora came back and turned the arrows into harmless flowers. Merryweather found Pegasus was even chained and she freed him using her wand. Helen then climbed up on her Pegasus and went off.

Now the guards were pouring boiling oil. Since Helen knew the fairies would help her, she knew that she didn't need to be scared of anything they threw at her now. Flora used her wand and turned the oil into open rainbow arches. Diablo squawked more.

"I've had it with that crazy bird!" Merryweather hissed and she flew after the bird. She didn't give up, but kept shooting her wand blasts at Diablo, but so far kept missing. However, finally, Merryweather used a sneak attack and turned Diablo into a raven gargoyle and couldn't speak or move ever again. She then went back to join the others in their quest.

Maleficent strode out of the tower and shouted, "Silence!" She turned to Diablo and said, "You, tell those fools to..." Maleficent gasped and covered her mouth. Diablo had been turned to stone! She turned and saw the blue dot of tiny Merryweather fly behind a wall. Then she could see Helen riding away escorted by Flora and Fauna.

Her goons were too slow to drop the portcullis and raise the crumbling drawbridge, but the drawbridge was nearly closing as Helen was almost escaping. The fairies used their magic to give her a path to cross the other side safely without falling.

Maleficent climbed her tower to get a clear view of the situation as Helen and the fairies raced away. Maleficent sent lightning streaks, but Helen dodged them with her shield and kept riding as quickly as she could.

Helen reached the bottom of the causeway and race toward Rose Beauty's castle, Maleficent twirled her staff over her head and cast a massive spell.

"A forest of thorn shall be her tomb. Born though the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, round Leah's castle cast my spell!"

She sent the spell-filled, crackling black cloud toward the castle easily overtaking the speeding rider and her flying escort. As lightning struck, the spell licked the ground around the castle and vines quickly grew with their thorns interlocked. There were many black thorny plants covering nearly all of the kingdom.

Maleficent laughed in triumph as Helen side to a stop in the embrace of the thorns. But the laugher cut off quickly as Helen chopped her way through the heavy thorns but it was a bit trickier than expected. But she made it to the bridge to the castle.

"There's the castle!" Helen pointed.

"No, it cannot be!" Maleficent shouted. Flames rose around her as with a swirl of magic teleported herself to the gate of Rose Beauty's castle.

Maleficent had her green flame entrance and appeared, making Helen's Pegasus buck up. "Now, you shall deal with me, hero, and all the powers of Hell!" she laughed evilly and was slowly transforming into a giant, menacing, winged dragon.

 **And that was Chapter ten. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Helen collected her horse and wielded his sword and shield to slay the heinous beast for her misdeeds of cursing her Princess, Phillippina and was putting Rose Beauty's kingdom in jeopardy. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather did what they could to help Helen since Maleficent was harder to battle than Helen would think as she could now willingly breathe fire.

Merryweather went with Helen as she was charging for Maleficent. However, Flora and Fauna kept Merryweather out of this. Helen had to destroy Maleficent and break the spell like the blue fairy made promised to happen since Phillippina told her about her curse. Helen was making her way through, dodging Maleficent's breath and the spiny plants. The fairies floated to get away as Helen was now coming to dodge more flames.

"Up!" Flora called, showing a new path to climb for her. "Up this way!"

Helen did as told and tried to climb up to get away with them. Maleficent was now coming to attack the sweet prince. The fairies were very worried about her as she was in serious danger and Maleficent was no doubt stronger than she would ever seem to be.

This was truly a horrific feat. Maleficent was now on the stand with Helen as she climbed to face Helen and Helen was puny compared to her. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were really worried for her. Maleficent blew out a giant fireball which made Helen drop his shield now and there was no way to get it back. Helen had now noticed that his sword was lighting up much to his surprise, but it was the magic from the red fairy.

"Now sword of truth fly swift and sure," Flora recited with her magic to help the prince. "That evil die and good endure!"

"Throw it, Helen!" Fuana cried out.

Helen saw the sword still glowing and twinkling and did as the green fairy aid. She lunged her sword into the scaly beast which made her scream out as the sword was stuck in her body now. The crimson liquid of blood leaked out as she was screaming in pure pain of the gesture. She still lunged for Helen which made the bubbles and fairies float up.

Maleficent had hit the rocky stand she was on with Helen on her stomach and it started to crumble and break up. Luckily Helen was not falling, but the evil dragon was and falling into her own fire and all that was left was rising black and purple smoke. The others looked down to see Maleficent may have became her true form and was now dead and the sword was becoming black as her heart and soul.

"Now, Princess Pina can be saved." Helen sounded relieved. "Come on, I have to kiss Phillippina." She added as Helen looked over to hear the clopping of her Pegasus and saw he was loyally going to ride him to meet the sleeping beauty, Princess Phillippina. The prison that Maleficent made died as if her magic was being absorbed. It looked peaceful now to the castle of Queen Leah. The kingdom was still asleep however and wouldn't be woken up from their eternal slumber until Phillippina would be.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather then lead Helen to where Phillippina was. She looked all around and looked up to the high tower of where they had left her. Helen made a dashed up stairs with the fairies leading and headed straight up the topmost tower where Maleficent had once shown her was where Phillippina lay. She wasn't quite as agile now in her advanced age, but she managed to climb the tower at a fairly decent pace. Phillippina wasted no time dilly dallying in the hallways. As soon as she reached the final room at the top, she burst in. She wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to find, given that one-hundred years had passed since Maleficent had shown her the tower, but her thoughts were so preoccupied by the princess bride laying atop the single bed.

Even after all these months Phillippina was still the most beautiful creature Helen eyes had ever beheld. She looked even more radiant than when she'd last seen her. Her sunshine gold hair was fanned out beneath her, and her arms came together at her stomach. There was a bit of dust on Phillippina's lovely wedding gown, which led Helen to believe that the fairies were trying to keep everyone as presentable as they had been when they'd first been put to sleep.

Helen walked the short distance to Phillippina's side, and took a moment to marvel at her beauty. Helen gently placed a hand on the side of her face and caressed her soft cheek. She immediately felt the strange sense of being out of place when she touched her. Helen couldn't help but compare them, and it tore away at her.

Now that she was so close, she love her princess so much, and willing to protect her. Even Phillippina was in deep sleep, she was the most beautiful princess of all in Auradon.

Helen leaned in and kissed Phillippina softly, before pulling back abruptly when she felt her stirring beneath her.

 **And that was Chapter eleven. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Phillippina felt Helen sweet touch of her lips on her. Her cold body suddenly was filled with warmth. She opened her eyes and they fluttered. Then She saw her Helen looking down at her and Phillippina smiled.

The three fairies cheered and hugged and cried.

"So, did you enjoy your sweet nap princess?" asked Helen.

"I suppose I am… my hero," Phillippina said as she got up. She reached out and touched Helen's face and the daughter of Hercules leaned forward and kissed her princess again. Tears of joy ran down her face and Phillippina was so happy to see her again. The kiss was powerful enough to wake up the others in the kingdom.

They cried and laughed and Phillippina laughed with her hero.

Flora coughed and sniffled and said, "Now then, Helen, you are going to meet Phillippina parents. You don't want to look like that. Your clothes are all torn." She waved her wand and Helen's outfit are now fix and good and new. "Let's go," said Flora and Helen offered Phillippina in arm and she smiled and took it.

Phillippina stop and walk over then took a wedding veil crown from a mannequin and put it on her head and pick up her wedding bouquet. She turn and smile to Helen. "I rather marry you than Chad." She said as they walked down the tower and they were just outside of the throne room where the wedding ceremony were held.

The trumpeter saw her and Phillippina smiled and nodded to him. He widened his eyes then held up his trumpet and blew into it announcing her and Helen's arrival.

Helen looked at her and smiled, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be…but, I'm nervous. What if my parents disapprove our relationship like my grandmother?" Phillippina asked.

"They will love you. Just look at me if you are nervous," said Helen. "And let show them how much we love each other." Phillippina smiled and nodded. She picked up her wedding dress and they walked down the steps. They didn't look away from each other's eyes. She looked out at all of the people and saw the royal family. Her family.

"It's Phillippina! She's awake!" exclaimed Philip.

Phillippina smiled and looked at Helen again.

"A-a-and Helen!" stuttered Hercules.

Helen and Phillippina march down the aisle and walked up to the thrones and Helen bowed and Phillippina curtsied.

"Oh Phillippina," exclaimed Aurora as she felt her tears rolling down to her cheeks.

She released Helen's hand and rushed into her arms. Prince Philip hug his daughter. But Queen Leah march over to Helen. "You! How dare you stole Chad true love" she said with her anger. "You took Phillippina away from Chad?! You are the reason the Chad couldn't kiss her and break her curse." Leah shouted at Helen.

"Grandma that enough!" Queen Leah look at Phillippina as she walk over to her as she give her bouquet to her mother.

"What did you just say?" She ask with anger in her eyes.

"You heard me, I say "enough"." Phillippina look straight into Queen Leah.

"How dare you."

"I have enough of you, after that horrible things you did, what kind of Queen are you? After all, everything I heard in the castle about how everyone alway call you "Evil Leah" underneath their breath was true!" She walk over to her true love. "I love Helen and Helen love me, she broke my curse and true love does conquer all! Why can't you understand that I have found my true love."

She look so furious and walk over to Phillippina but Phillippina stood tall and brave, She's not afraid of her. "Guards! Seize them!" She points them. But the guards disobey her order. "W-what?" She said in shock.

"Actually," Aurora said, "you're no longer queen of Rose Beauty's mother. You're now arrest of many charges you admitted. You're punishment is that you will be sent to the Isle of the Lost for all in eternity tomorrow." Aurora said with anger in her eyes. "Arrest her, and lock her up really tight, I don't want her trying to escape." Sleeping Beauty ordered the guards, two of which immediately restrained her. They drag her out of the throne room as Leah struggle to set free. "How dare you! Let me go! I command you let me go!" They drag her out as Queen Leash was no longer be seen again.

Phillippina took a deep breath as she felt Helen hands being put on her shoulder. "You alright?" Helen ask. "Yeah, it feel so good." Phillippina replied with a small smile. "Here let me make you feel better my princess." Helen purred as she and Phillippina lead each other with a kiss as everyone cheers and clapping to the girls. The girls stop as they look at Phillippina parents. "Mother, Father, this is Helen. She's the one that broke my curse and she's also my girlfriend. Please accept our relationship."

Aurora was about to open her but Helen stop her. "Your majesty, before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I love your daughter so much. I would never hurt her or harm her. I would do anything to protect her, anything. And I'll take really good care of her and do everything in my power to make her happy. Please accept our relationship and our love."

Aurora and Phillip look at each other with surprise face. Philip nodded to Aurora, then faced the couple.

"Helen, and my daughter, Phillippina. We accept your relationship. You have prove us that love isn't about gender but what's in a person's heart. You remember Phillippina how people say that love is a strong word. And it is, love IS a strong word. And love will alway win and defeat the hater and the darkness. Of course, we accept your relationship." Aurora smile at them.

Helen then smile at them and bow her head. "Oh thank your majesty!"

"Please, call me Aurora or Rose, there's no need to be formal. Just Aurora or Rose. But take care our daughter, make sure she have all the love she need."

"You have my words your ma- I mean... Rose." Helen said.

"People!" Aurora announce as everyone was silent, "I'm, your new Queen of Rose Beauty's, Aurora, hereby declare that, everyone is free whomever they love, whether a person fall in love with a same gender. Love is love. You're now free to love! You now have your freedom! You're now free!" Everyone were cheering and clapping as they feel like the darkness of their precious kingdom is now gone and they're now free. The people now have their freedom. They are free to love.

 **And that was Chapter eleven. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Well, here it's: the final chapter! Thank you so much to everybody. You've been a blessing. Thank you for your support and input. I enjoyed this story, though it was a bit on the dramatic side. Anyway I don't own them except my oc's and they are belong to Disney. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all later bye!**

Phillippina looked out of the window at the scenery below, twirling a stand of her golden sunshine hair locks in her fingers. So many people, among some of Helen' godly family and friends and also of her too, were buzzing around the door and entering of the Auradon Cathedral.

"Phillippina? You're messing up your hair." Phillippina heard someone whisper in her ear. She looked up at see her older sister Audrey's smirking face with a "huh?", and finally let go of the strand of hair she was tugging at.

"...Sorry." She apologized, immediately setting her hands in her lap, and looking down in embarrassment. Audrey giggled at the princess bride actions as she returned to fixing the damage Phillippina had done. "Don't torment the poor dear." Another women across the room scolded.

Alcmene, Helen' foster grandmother, walked over to the two. "She's already nervous as it is."

Audrey fake gasped, holding onto Phillippina's bare shoulders, and looking down into the girl violet eyes. "Nervous? ...Our Phillippina?"

Rolling the eyes Audrey was looking into, Phillippina smirked lightly. "No ...I'm only getting married to the most girl in all of Auradon in front of practically everyone in it, along with both of our , happening to be - oh, I dunno - daughter of her father Hercules who happen to be a son of gods! ...Who would be nervous about that?"

Both Alcmene and Audrey smiled lovingly, Alcmene beating her to speak first. "Dear? This day isn't about any of those people, or gods, out there! ...It's about you and Helen." She lifted up Phillippina's chin. "Your wedding day is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life! ...Coming second to the day you and Helen give us some great-grandbabies." She added with a teasing grin and a wink.

Burying her face in her hands, Phillippina groaned at her final statement. Alcmene lifted Phillippina's head to see the girl's smiling face. "Don't worry about a thing, just enjoy today! Helen is going to be the happiest girls here, and that's all her family wants for her. And that's all your family wants for you."

Alcmene tilted Phillippina's head forward a bit, and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

Their moment was taken away by the sound of several knocks at the door. Audrey took it upon herself to answer. "Phillippina will be out soon, we just need to finish up a couple things! And Helen, if that's you ...You know you're not aloud to see your bride just yet, so don't even think about breaking that door down to get in here."

To her statement; the person on the other side of the room, chuckled. "Well, can her father and far-to-excited mother enter for just a moment?"

Audrey looked to Phillippina for an 'okay', and when the young bride nodded, Audrey let their parents in. Queen Aurora bounced happily into the room, and over to their young daughter. "Oh my, look how pretty you are!" Aurora beamed.

Phillippina snickered, and hold still so her mother didn't mess anything up too badly. Audrey would probably kill them. "Well; she is going to be my wife in only a few hours, so I do hope she thinks I'm pretty enough for her." She commented sarcastically, but also honestly.

"Girls?" King Phillip articulated with a smirk on his face. "You can talk about how beautiful Phillippina looks after the ceremony. But I have to speak with her before, so ...would you please?" He gestured towards the door.

Reluctantly, they nodded, and obeyed King Philip request. Once they were outside, King Philip turned to the other two women in the room. "Would you lovely ladies give us a few minutes?"

With a respectful bow; the maids also left, sideways glancing at Phillippina to be sure she was alright. Phillippina smiled reassuringly, answering them their silent question.

Finally given some privacy; king Philip slowly walked towards his daughter, taking a moment to look her over. Her dress was traditionally white. The wedding dress was designed by Evie, one of her bridesmaids, the favoured couturier of the royals, and was made from silk organza. The skirt comprised some 30 metres of fabric and the skirt was floor-length. Evie specifically kept the adornments of the dress such as the crystal embellishments and beading to a minimum in order to suit Phillippina's petite frame. Underneath her dress, she wore a petticoat, a Trailblazer, Champagne Gold Lace heel. And fashioned in a high, updo; Phillippinas hair with golden laurel wreath with small pink gold roses and on the top of her head was a wedding veil.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Phillippina." She blushed at his complement, innocently lowering her head so her bangs covered her warm cheeks. He walked further towards her, taking her hands in his own. Tears started brimming in his eyes, realization hitting him. "I have to give you away today, don't I?"

Phillippina laughed softly, feeling bittersweet tears glistening her eyes as well. "Yes, I believe so." She whispered.

King Philip cleared his throat. "I ...I have a wedding gift for you." He suddenly pulled a box out from his cloak, and looked down at it for a moment. He grinned, and handed her the present.

Smiling at the way he stuttered, Phillippina opened the box to reveal a diamond tiara. A beautiful tiara band in antique silver featuring a gorgeous rose design and brilliant clear rhinestones.

"Sweetheart?" Philip asked carefully. "This crown belong to my mother, she wore it to her wedding before then, it was her mother, and it past down to generation to generation… and it would make me so happy to seeing you wearing your grandmother crown" Lowering her head, Phillippina nodded silently. "And I know being queen was something you never wanted to-"

"Papa? ...I understand." Phillippina interrupted with a reassuring smile. "Helen and I have discussed this, and we're aware of the outcomes everything will bring. It's going to be alright." She finished, wrapping her arms around his neck. Phillip hugged her back tightly, and kissed her temple.

Once pulling away, Phillippina looked up at him shyly. "Now, w-would you ...help me put this thing on?" She asked, gesturing towards the crown.

With a slight smirk; Philip gently picked it up, and placed it into his daughter's hair. Not a moment afterwards did the two hear music playing, signaling the ceremony would be starting shortly.

Phillippina looked to the window nervously as she bit her lip, she grab her bouquet with softy pink and gold and a laurel wreath underneath the roses and when she turned back to her father, his elbow was out in a formal way. She chuckled as she linked her arm with his.

Both smirked. "You ready?" Phillip asked, to which his daughter nodded slightly.

* * *

Pacing around the room, Helen nervously looked to the sun dial again for the fifty-sixth time. And yes, her uncle Phil was counting. Chuckling with amusement; Phil hopped down from the couch that was placed against the walls.

"Your tunic too tight? Don't think I've ever seen ya this ...jittery before? What's on your mind, kid?" Philoctetes asked, munching on a pottery bowl he'd found earlier.

With an exaggerated sigh; Helen slid against the door, and landed on the flooring, letting her shoulders slump. "...I dunno."

Helen' best friend from Auradon Prep, Mandy, daughter of Merida, jumped down from the chair, and went towards the hero. "Helen? Girl! ...Not gettin' the dreaded cold feet, are you?" Mandy asked . Helen's eyes widened. "What?! No, no, no ...tha-that's not it. I'm just ...I'm just worried, I guess."

Without even looking at his niece figure, Phil took another bite of his bowl. "Worie 'bou wha?" ((Worried about what?)).

Glancing at her hands, Helen shrugged. "Just ...the wedding, my family, if I'm going to be the wife Phillippina deserves, one day being Queen, ton-" Helen blushed for a moment, but quickly shook his head in hopes Phil and Icarus didn't see. "Y-Ya know, s-stuff like that."

Phil nodded absentmindedly, and tossed the remains of his snack behind him as he went towards Helen. "Kid, hear me out for a sec?" Herc nodded, allowing Phil to speak. "With the weddin'; you stand there, say "I do", and kiss little miss sassy-frass princess. Okay? Simple enough." Phil started pacing a little, trying to think of the right words to say. "As for your family ...the big guy's got it taken care of. They step outta line, they get the bolt. Nothin' to worry 'bout there. Now, the being a good wife one ...I oughta slap ya for that! Phillippina loves ya, and all that mushy-gushy stuff. You defend the dragon! And also break her curse for pete stake! Moving along!"

As Phil stopped to roll his eyes, Mandy decided to continue. "YEAH Helen! And bein' Wueen? ...Ya get to sit on a nice, comfy throne all day, and sign your name on some scrolls! Don't see the problem there! BUT if you don't want to do it, I understand! I know how my mother feel like and so I could, ya know ...take your place every now and again." She said, raising her eyebrows up and down.

Phil whopped Mandy on the back of the dress, which was deep lagoon dress with off-the-shoulder Satin Dress, she's also wearing a black flat shoe, and her orange hair tie into the bun, and Mandy yelped and ungracefully fell forwards on his face. "And as for tonight - and yeah, I caught that - we've gone over this already! You should 'a got the concept by now! So I'm not. Explain'. It. EVAH. Again! ...You were blushin' like a little school-girl for a week after that discussion!" Phil finished.

Just thinking about it, Helen blushed a deep crimson, but remained silent. Phil neared the young woman, and in a swift motion - jumped on Helen knee. "Kid?" The satyr whispered, lifting Helen'' chin with the tip of fingers. "Breath will ya? ...You're makin' me nervous, and I aint even gettin' hitched."

To that, Helen chuckled and nodded her head. Just as the satyr smiled back, they heard music play, signaling the wedding was about to begin. Helen felt her throat go dry, but he decided to hide his nervousness from his friends.

Getting off the ground, Helen went to a mirror and fixed her tunic. It was simple, like her hero get-up when she kiss Phillippina from her curse. The main difference was that it was white, brown, and silver, and had a slightly different style to the upper-half. At first; she was weary of letting Phillippina choose the attire, but she trusted her enough, and wasn't disappointed with her choices.

Turning to her uncle figure and friend; she nearly burst out laughing at the satyr's sad attempt at putting on a tie. He fumbled with the fabric, twisting it into a tight knot, forgetting to pull his fingers out of the loop. He growled at it, taking it between his teeth, and tugging angrily.

Before he could shred the thing in millions of pieces, Helen kneeled down, and grinned. "Need some help Uncle Phill?" Before Phil could respond, Helen undid the knot carefully.

Phil scoffed, unintentionally bleating like a goat. "Ahh, the things I do for ya! You better stick with curly-cue, 'cause I aint comin' to another weddin' evah again!"

Again, Helen laughed. "No need to worry about that." Once saying it aloud, she slightly blushed and smirked happily. No need to worry at all. After today, there won't be another woman on Earth, or even Olympus that can take Phillippina's place.

"HEY Helen!" One of Helen other friends name Kristina, daughter of Anna and Kristoff, shouted, trying to get her friend's attention. As soon as she did; it once again took all of Helen' will power not to laugh. Her friend was in front of a mirror, twirling in a pink dress with her craziness just like her mom. It includes a rose gold sequin bodice with thin straps and a light pink blush tulle tutu skirt. The tulle has a messy look that is simply irresistible. It also has an embellished flower sash that is removable. Her strawberry-blonde hair tied into the bun. "THANKS for letting me be the FLOWER GIRL! ...I look AMAZING!" She said, finishing her sentence with her famous laugh that she usually reserved only for their friend Mandy.

Phil couldn't help but snicker, but Helen kept it together. "No problem, Kristina! …Just, whatever you do, please be quiet coming down the aisle." Kristina nodded wildly, and skipped around the room. "OKIE-DOKEY, whatever ya say!"

After finishing up; Helen, Mandy, Kristina, and Phil went down to where they were keeping Pegasus. The winged horse snorted happily at seeing his human friends and the small half breed. He licked Helen' cheek, and nuzzled against her neck.

"You ready, Pegasus?" Helen asked, to which the stallion nodded, sticking his tongue out. Pulling out a long piece of fabric, Helen put on Pegasus' own tie.

"My girl!" A voice boomed from across the stables. The group turned to see the two figure standing at the doorway. Helen grinned. "Mom, Dad."

She made her way towards her parents; her father taking no time into enveloping her into a tight hug that could take an ordinary mortal's breath away. Megara chuckled, putting a hand on her crying husband's shoulder. "Dear? I think Helen would like to breath."

Hercules gasped in embarrassment, and immediately released his daughter from his hug. "Sorry honey. I'm just-" he smiled a teary-eyed smile, and placed a bashful hand to Helen cheek. "I'm just so happy for you, Helen."

Playfully slapping a hand to his daughter's back, Hercules added with a loud chuckle. "As your mom and pop, that's all we could ever want for you. And we plan to make this the best day of you, and your bride's, life!"

Smiling back, Helen returned a soft laugh. "Thanks. It really means a lot to me ...and I'm sure it does to Pina too."

"...Well then-" Hercules's began with a smirk. "Let's not dilly-daddle! Can't leave the poor girl standing alone at that alter. Now can we?"

Helen laughed once again, and shook her head. Smile still on her rosy face, Megara quickly kissed Helen's forehead. "Come on then, dear. It's time!"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Helen nodded confidently. "Alright."

The two lead the way out, followed closely by their daughter and his two friends. Once reaching the Auradon Cathedral where the event was to take place; Hercules and Megara took their seats down at the front beside Zeus and Hera, while Pegasus, Phil went behind them as Mandy and Kristina walk beside Helen. And Helen and her two friends made her way to the lifted platform where Fairy Godmother stood as Mandy and Kristina stood beside Helen.

"Nervous Helen?" FG asked.

Although every part of her body was sweating, she felt like her heart was nearly beating out of chest, and he kept shifting his stance every few seconds; Hercules felt like he was keeping his cool pretty well. "Yeah-" She nodded. "I'm just a bit nervous, and excited ...all at once." She whispered to the FG, so only she could hear.

FG grinned smiling. "Totally normal. Seen loads of weddings before ...your heart ought to go back to normal once you see Phillippina. Trust me."

Helen furrowed her brow. _Shouldn't seeing Phillippina make me more nervous?_ She didn't have time to think furthermore into FG response as the music stopped momentarily so the new music could replace. It's time! She gulped, feeling her stomach clench as if Pegasus was flying around in there. Yeah, and you thought butterflies were bad.

* * *

Coming out first; Pegasus trotted down the aisle with a pillow in his mouth, rings sitting on top. (It was her friend Rudy, daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn's idea. "Maximum does it at my parents wedding. It'll catch on, I just know it!" She had said.) Followed behind the stallion was Kristina, twirling like the ballerina, throwing flower petals all over the place. Thankfully, she had kept her promise, and was only humming along with the music. To which made the hero sigh with relief, and smile. Her maids and man; Mandy, Rudy, came next holding a bouquet of laurel wreath and orange roses and as well of Ben which he also holding a bouquet. The bridesmaids came next, Dizzy, Evie, Mal and the maid of honor Audrey. Helen bit her lip in anticipation. In the shadow of the doorway, Helen noticed king Phillips figure step up, Phillippina linking her arm with his.

As they stepped out; light finally caught there faces. King Philip was smiling, but Helen didn't notice for even a second. Phillippina looked to him bashfully, her faced flushed, and her own smile clearly showing just how see was feeling. Nervous and excited …all at once. She had never seen her look so shy and innocent before, and she couldn't help but think it made her look all the more beautiful. Finally; Helen understood just what FG had meant. _Because She feels the exact same way._

With every step; Helen caught more and more glimpses of her alluring charm. The way the white of her dress made her pale skin practically glow, how her eyes sparkled with love and the never unnoticeable hint of her intelligence and wit, and how she twiddled her fingers timidly while still holding the bouquet in her hands.

Never once did Helen eyes leave hers until she and her father reached the two steps leading to the platform. King Philip turned to face his daughter lift the veil over her head, and he kissed her forehead with the love only a mother or father could understand. He held it there, just as he always had when she was a child, and then taking her hand, he slowly placed it into Helen'.

The next half hour went by in a blur, yet was agonizingly slow. Many cried, some were hungry, and some fell asleep, but every eye was open and awake the final few minutes to watch the part they've been waiting for. "May we have the rings?" FG asked nonchalantly to Pegasus, who walked up carefully as to not drop the small objects.

Pegasus watched his buddy put the ring on her princess finger, and she to her; and he couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. He liked Pina, yes. But, now ...he wasn't her best friend's number one anymore. Phillippina as. But nonetheless, he was happy for them. They deserved each other, and he realized that. So he smiled once hearing FG voice again.

"I now pronounce you ...wife and wife!" She proclaimed cheerfully before lowering his shades to watch the next part as well. Just as she opened his mouth to say the last part, someone else beat her to it. Two someone else's to be more precise. "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Aurora and Meg shouted simultaneously.

Even though they knew it was coming; Helen and Phillippina chuckled shortly before Helen quickly placed her hands on each side of her waist, and pulled her forward. Phillippina was caught by surprise, not thinking Helen was going to be the first one to act, but she wasn't complaining. She grabbed the front of her tunic and pulled him closer, both visibly smiling into their kiss.

Cheers erupted all around them, some thrown rose petals in the air and other in the balcony thrown Rose petals at them.

Zeus and Hera stood on the balcony and Zeus decided to surprise the newlywed as he use hand as the magic swirl around his hand as he push it forward them as Helen and Phillippina were on the last step as the magic swirl around them as they were lift them up a little bit as they look at each other and then to Zeus and Hera. Zeus give them a wink at them as they look at each other and share a smile. Helen touch her hand and lift it up and Phillippina lift up her dress and they began to jump a little as they began to fly a little as if they're fairies with wings. They exist the church door as Helen call out Pegasus as Pegasus zoom forward them as they were lifted up to the sky. Phillippina hold on Helen waist as Helen and Phillippina look at everyone else as they wave at them.

Phillippina throw her bouquet behind her back and not really all that concerned about who caught it. She soon heard the joyful cry of one lady, she turn back and saw that it was Audrey that caught it. Audrey smile and wave at her sister and her sister-in-law. Phillippina blow a kiss at her older sister as she turn her head forward to Helen and they then kiss again. Of course, they flew over the ocean as they live happily ever after.

 **Wow. I can hardly believe we've reached the conclusion of this story! It's been an exciting journey for me. A great big Thank you to everyone AGAIN for going down this journey with me. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic.**

 **If you guys want to do a fanart base on this, I would love to see it and please tag me, my tumblr username is SuperWolfieStar.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think. Please stay tuned for that. I really hope you enjoyed this. I think it ended well. Please let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
